Northbound
by uoduck
Summary: 5 Things Harry Potter Teaches Ned Stark and 1 Thing Ned Teaches Harry. Harry/Ned and Ned/Catelyn.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own either HP or GoT. They belong, unfortunately, to their respective owners.

* * *

Ned flinched as Lyanna's eyes closed for the last time, her breathing slowing until it stopped. His sister dead. The cry of her babe drew his attention to the wetnurse who held him, the pity in her eyes making him wince. He reached out his arms towards Lyanna's son and the woman handed him over, before stepping away.

Ned peered down into the boy's eyes, looking him over and seeing the Stark grey eyes and the tufts of dark hair, and not seeing an ounce of his father in them. Though… he supposed the boy did have a bit of his father's cheekbones but time would tell. His heart skipped a beat at the look in the boy's eyes, seeing the curious look in them.

_Promise me, Ned. Promise me. _

_His name is Aemon Targaryen._

Ned sighed, holding the babe in his arms as he pondered Lyanna's last words. "We can't have you named Aemon if you're to live. Robert would kill you if he knew the truth of your parents and I do not intend to let that happen."

"I suppose Jon will have to do. Jon Snow."

"Snow?"

The new voice startled Ned so bad he stumbled away from the bed, holding Jon in one arm and reaching for his sword with the other. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the young man and the… creature in the opposite corner of the tower, his heart racing so much that he thought it would run right out of his chest and through his ribs.

"Where am I?"

The creature drew Ned's attention more, seeing the eagle head, the horse body and the… wings. Its forelegs were that of an eagle, ending in clawed limbs, and the hind legs were that of a horse's, hooved and completely unfamiliar. The man stood right next to the creature's head, stroking its muzzle lightly, as if reassuring the creature.

"Who…" Ned trailed off as the creature hissed at something and the man rolled his eyes at it. "Who are you and how did you come here?"

The man finally took a step towards Ned, his green eyes wide. Ned kept his hand on his blade, hearing Howland knock on the door to the room. Jon let out a quiet cry again at the movement, poking his small arm up and frowning.

"Ned, are you alright? Is Lyanna..."

There was a brief silence on the other side of the door and then Howland pushed the door open, his eyes widening at the sight and his hand going to the dagger at his waist.

"Who…"

"I'm Harry and this is Buckbeak. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Ned stared at the strange man with the strange accent that sounded almost like noble from House Targaryen. "How did you come here?"

The man… Harry… looked to be of an age with Ned, perhaps twenty years old, with smooth looking skin and narrowed green eyes that were almost Lannister in color. Harry's dark hair though… he could almost be half Lannister and half… Baratheon. But no. He wasn't at all familiar to Ned, not with that scar on his forehead. The scar reminded him of the northern summer storms, when lightning came down to strike trees.

The man was also wearing peculiar clothes, a short tunic that only covered his torso and chest and had only very short sleeves. The leggings he was wearing were also strange and Ned didn't recognize the material at all. The man had a bag slung across his shoulders, one that didn't look very heavy, and was also not familiar.

"I don't even know," Harry offered, throwing up his hands and then dropping them to his sides. "Where am I?"

"We're in Dorne," Ned replied, keeping his hand on the blade at his hip. "And what is… that creature? You say his name is… Buckbeak?"

Harry's lips twitched up at his question, as he looked between Ned and Howland, his eyes going soft a little as he peered behind them to where Lyanna's body lay. "Buckbeak's a hippogriff, part eagle, part horse. Dorne… I've never heard of it."

Howland blinked as he exchanged glances with Ned. "Dorne is in the southern region of Westeros."

Harry continued to stare at them, slowly shaking his head. "I still don't know where that is or who you two are."

The… hippogriff let out a quiet rumble in its throat and Ned raised an eyebrow as it started to walk around the small room in the tower, its wings moving against its body.

"He is Lord Eddard Stark," Howland remarked, gesturing to Ned. "I'm just Howland Reed, one of his bannermen."

"Lord Stark?" Harry repeated, turning to look at Ned closely. "This world has lords. Does this mean there are kings and queens here too?"

"Aye. Robert Baratheon is about to have his coronation in a month," Ned said, finally withdrawing his hand from his weapon and cradling Jon with both arms. Jon was looking up at him with wide eyes as he started to cry, moving around in his arms and reaching out for something, for someone. Ned's heart did a flip in his chest at the thought of him reaching for his mother only for her to be out of reach.

He turned around, trusting Howland to watch his back if the situation called for it, and looked around at the waiting women. "My boy needs a wet nurse. Is there one of you who might accompany me back to Winterfell and care for him?"

"I will, m'lord. I'm called Alara." The woman in the corner stepped forward, brushing her hair back and holding out her arms for Jon. Ned caught her eyes, searching for something and found it before handing Jon over.

"I don't know how I got here or why I'm here or anything," Harry said, shrugging and crossing his arms. "And somehow I'm here with Buckbeak too."

Buckbeak turned his head around to look at Harry, who glared at the creature. "This is all your fault."

Buckbeak continued to look at Harry before walking over and sidling up to Howland, who stiffened.

Harry sighed and gestured. "Beaky, come here before you freak them out more. I didn't mean it."

Ned and Howland both watched as the animal trotted back to Harry's side, the sound of hooves hitting the stone floor filling the room. Harry ran his hand through the creature's feathers and stuck his head into them, muttering words under his breath. They could both see that one part of the animal's body was covered in feathers while the hind was covered in horse fur.

"Ned, is Jon really…" Howland trailed off, with a pointed glance at Lyanna's body. "Did I hear right? He's Rhaegar's son?"

"Aye. He is. I don't… Lyanna made me promise to protect him," Ned whispered dully, watching as Harry withdrew from the creature and stared at them. "Robert wouldn't hurt a son of Lyanna's, would he?"

Howland's eyes narrowed. "He didn't say a word when he saw the bodies of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon or even Princess Elia's body."

Ned grimaced, crossing his arms in defeat. He had lost his brother, his father and his sister in this war and gained a wife and a nephew from it. He wondered how Lady Catelyn was, still at Riverrun, and sighed. "Lyanna was meant for Robert though. He wouldn't harm a child of her body."

"Wait. Wait a minute. Who are the people you're talking about?" Harry questioned, looking between them, his green eyes narrowed.

Ned stared at Harry, meeting the man's eyes. His heart beat faster at Harry's look, seeing the intent, curious look in them, and looked at Howland. Howland shrugged.

"It might help if we had another person in on the secret," Howland offered quietly. "He hasn't made any move to attack us."

"Yet."

"If you're worried about me spilling a secret," Harry started, catching Ned's eyes. "Don't. Or at least I've had my share of secrets, been told a fair few. I'm not about to go spilling them now."

Ned stared at Harry in silence for a few minutes, pondering Howland's words. "My sister Lyanna laid with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen nine months ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer towards him. Buckbeak remained where he was, turning his head to look out the open window. "You said the soon to be king was a man named Robert Baratheon. This Rhaegar Targaryen… Is he a prince from somewhere else?"

"King Robert took the throne after he killed Rhaegar," Howland explained. "The whole country thought that Rhaegar stole Lyanna Stark after the tourney in Harrenhal. Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark and some other men went to King's Landing, the capital of Westeros, and demanded to see Prince Rhaegar."

"The king before Robert was King Aerys Targaryen, the Second," Ned explained further, seeing Harry digest that information. "House Targaryen ruled for 283 years and it was brought down by the actions of two men. Rhaegar and Aerys."

"Alright… So… Your… sister," Harry started, glancing over to where Lyanna's body still lay. "By your own words, Lyanna was not… 'stolen'."

"She said she loved him," Ned murmured, closing his eyes and seeing her bright eyes as she rode through the courtyard at Winterfell. "They wed here in Dorne."

"What happened to… was it Rhaenys and Aegon? Were they…"

"They were Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia's children," Howland answered, grimacing at the memory of riding into the Red Keep and seeing their bodies. "They were slaughtered by Lannister forces at the end of the war two moons ago. King Robert never said a word about punishing Lord Tywin or the Mountain. He even called them dragonspawn and said they were better off dead."

Harry's skin lost its color at Howland's words. Ned watched him reach out a hand to grasp some of Buckbeak's fur. The animal didn't even move, just moved a little closer towards Harry. "I presume… they were young then."

"Princess Rhaenys was three and Aegon was one."

Harry stared at Howland and Ned, blinking in dismay. "Howland's right. You need to keep that boy's true parents a secret. I cannot stomach seeing children get hurt, not after what I've been through and seen."

"I am friends with Robert though," Ned tried faintly, his heart not really in the words anymore. "I can…"

"Some friend," Harry muttered. "From what Howland looks like right now, you both saw the bodies of the Targaryen children and it wasn't pleasant to look at. If you want that to happen to your… nephew, sure. Go ahead and tell Robert."

Ned sighed again, heaving out a deep breath and dipped his head in a nod. "You both have the right of it then. Jon will not know who his true parents are."

"The Lady Catelyn will not like this," Howland remarked, gesturing to where Jon was drinking from the wetnurse.

"She might not but my nephew is staying with me," Ned stated, looking at Lyanna's body. "I want to bury the bodies of Aerys' kingsguard."

"Kingsguard?" Harry echoed, raising an eyebrow in question.

"The best knights of the realm who are chosen to guard the king," Howland explained. "Rhaegar had left Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent to guard Lyanna."

"I can tend to that," Harry offered quietly, with a glance to Buckbeak. "Hippogriffs aren't common in Westeros, are they?"

"The tower should be torn down," Ned added, looking around at the stone tower. "It was not a place of joy, like Rhaegar named it."

"No, they are not. Where are you from?" Howland asked, his eyes narrowing. "You sound like they are common where you are from."

"So are dragons, house elves, mermaids and werewolves. I'm from England."

Ned's eyes widened at Harry's words and he turned to exchange a bewildered look with Howland. "Dragons?"

"Yeah."

"Dragons have been extinct in Westeros for hundreds of years," Ned remarked, sighing and glancing down to where Jon was. "Though… House Targaryen's sigil is a three-headed dragon. They thought themselves dragons in human skin. Dragonlords, they called themselves."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's House Stark's sigil?"

"A grey direwolf racing on an ice white field," Ned said. "Very well. I welcome your aid, Harry. Is it ser Harry or…"

"Ser?"

"Knights are called Ser… The knights of the kingsguard were Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower," Howland answered. "You do not have knights where you are from?"

"No. Alright. Let me go and bury them. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

Ned watched as Harry called over to Buckbeak, the strange creature turning towards the man and trotting over to follow, as Harry walked outside.

"I'll deal with Lyanna's body," Howland murmured, clapping him on his shoulder. "Tend to your nephew."

Ned let out a deep sigh, his knees trembling as he glanced over to his sister's body. "I've lost my sister, my brother and my father to the south. It's just me and Ben now. Howland…"

"Be glad you aren't sitting that throne now then," Howland said, his grey eyes narrowing in thought before he turned and began to wrap up Lyanna.

Ned flinched and headed out, stopping at the top of the stairs to look out over the Dornish foothills. Lyanna had spent her last nine months here, most of them alone and Ned let out a choked sob.

He didn't remember walking down the stairs but as his eyes clouded over with tears, he heard booted footsteps. Harry peered at him, his green eyes soft with concern.

"Do people still hug one another here?" Harry questioned, his arms at his sides as he hesitantly reached out.

Ned snorted, wiping his eyes of tears, his cheeks reddening a little. "I'm wed to a lady."

Harry blinked, looked him up and down, his lips twitching into a small grin. "It's just a hug."

The two women that had been tending to his sister passed them by, with one of them holding Jon. Howland came behind them, holding the body of Lyanna in his arms, heading over to his horse.

Ned's eyes filled with more tears and Harry must have seen something on his face for he closed the distance between them. Arms came around him and he stiffened, his heart skipping a beat at the touch.

"I get you're all… stiff and cold and… all that. It's just a hug," Harry whispered.

Ned stayed frozen for all of a minute and then let out a deep sigh and leaned into Harry.

* * *

Harry tightened his arms around Lord Eddard Stark as the man deflated, laying his head against his shoulders. Lord Stark looked to be only twenty years old, a year younger than Harry, and he already had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could see Buckbeak exploring the land around the tower, munching on a few small leaves and spitting them back out immediately. Harry grinned, rolled his eyes and focused on the man in his arms.

Eddard wasn't making a sound but Harry could tell from the wetness on shirt that he was crying. He kept his arms loose around the man, taking in Eddard's dark hair and then slowly but surely his breathing evened out and he took a step back.

"Let me go deal with the bodies," Harry said, withdrawing and heading over to the bodies of the three men. Harry stopped before the bodies of the knights, looked around for a suitable burial ground and found it in an empty plot of land north of the tower. He glanced up at the tower itself, cast a spell to check if there were any people left in it, and then spoke the incantation of the spell he wanted.

The tower rumbled and the stones fell one by one to the ground, each lowered by magic. Horses whinnied behind him and he could hear Howland and Ned yell out in surprise. Dust fell over them and Harry moved just a step back, watching as each stone landed on the ground in an orderly fashion, creating eight stone graves before him.

"Gods, what did you do?" Eddard questioned, his grey eyes wide as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

"I tore down the tower," Harry answered, shrugging and turning to face the two men behind him.

"Aye, you did that. How did you do it?" Eddard asked, crossing his arms.

Harry blinked, looked between the two men and then he sighed, grinning a little. "I forgot to mention the magic thing, didn't I? I'm sorry. I'm a wizard."

Eddard looked at him, continued to stare at him in disbelief for quite a few minutes. Howland looked the same, with his wide grey eyes and small stature. He wondered what castle Howland was a lord of. It had to be near where Eddard's castle was, if Harry understood the men's relationship correctly. Eddard was probably Howland's… lord or something.

Eddard stared at him for another minute before shaking his head and heading for one of the bodies. Harry watched as he lifted the dead man's sword and hefted it, his eyes widening. The sword was almost as tall as Eddard was.

"That… is a big piece of metal," Harry muttered. "Shiny too."

"It's Dawn," Howland explained. "The Sword of the Morning wields it. Ser Arthur was one of the greatest knights of this era."

* * *

"You are welcome to come back to Winterfell with me, Harry," Eddard offered, as he mounted his horse, reaching over to grab Jon from Alara's arms. "I am heading to Starfall to return Dawn now but I intend on heading home afterwards."

Harry whistled over to Buckbeak and watched as he loped over towards them, stopping in front of Harry. "I… If you don't mind, Lord Stark. I would enjoy that."

Eddard looked down at him, his grey eyes narrowed in thought. "Ned. My friends call me Ned."

Harry jumped up onto Buckbeak's back, loosely gripped some of his fur in his hands. Buckbeak snorted, moving his wings against his sides and then stretched them out, eager to get into the air. "Am I a friend then?"

"Aye, you are."

Harry grinned and patted Buckbeak's feathers. He was glad that he had come with Buckbeak. If he couldn't find any way to get home and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go home, he was glad Buckbeak was with him. He would have liked having Hedwig here with him too but Buckbeak had been a friend to him from the start.

* * *

It was two months before Ned saw home again, riding in front of the small group of men and women behind him, and beneath the creature in the sky. Jon was in Harry's arms again, having been fed by Alara in the wagon that Lord Dayne had given him at Starfall. Ned had been a little hesitant about letting Harry have him when he was flying with Buckbeak but the man had promised that no harm would come to Jon. Jon had took to it easily enough, from what Harry had said. His sister's child already knew what flying was like and Ned wondered if Jon's ease at flying came from his father's line. Or if it was just Jon.

He had left Howland at Greywater Watch a week ago, knowing he had the man's friendship for life. Ned had deeply appreciated having Howland with him for the last year, whether it was fighting or dealing with the kingsguard knights or with Lyanna's body…

He sighed and turned to look at the wagon behind him, seeing the wrapped up body of his sister. His heart ached at the thought of Jon never knowing his mother as they rode through the north. His sister had been so willful and full of life before their father had told her about the betrothal to Robert.

Buckbeak let out a loud cry and drew Ned out of his thoughts as they rode up the final hill before Winterfell. His heart pounded within his chest at the sight of his home, the home where he had grown up with Brandon, Lyanna and Benjen. It was now his castle. He was now Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon and Brandon and Lyanna were dead.

He saw Buckbeak landing out of the corner of his eye, seeing Harry's eyes widen at the sight of the keep. Harry hadn't used any saddle or bridle with the creature as Ned had noticed, only using his voice to direct him. It hadn't been hard finding food for Buckbeak over the past month, as the creature ate small bugs and bats. Ned had been grateful that the animal didn't eat anything bigger than that.

"That's Winterfell? It's… beautiful," Harry whispered, a wistful quiet to his voice. "Reminds of my home though in better times."

"It's been home to House Stark for thousands of years," Ned remarked, seeing the Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik and a group of the castle guard standing in front of it. "It's your home too, if you would like."

Harry turned to look at him and then nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

As they rode in, Ned could see that Lady Catelyn was holding a babe in her arms, a frown on her lips as she saw him. Harry gave him an unreadable glance and moved back, urging Buckbeak behind Ned.

Rodrik grinned up at him as he pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted.

"It is good to see you," Rodrik questioned, seemingly looking Ned over.

"I'm glad to be home," Ned offered quietly, seeing Rodrik's eyes narrow and the grin disappear as he saw Jon.

He stepped over to stand in front of Lady Catelyn and stared at her, dipping his head in a stiff nod. "My lady."

"My lord. You have an heir," Lady Catelyn Stark offered, her blue eyes narrowed as she handed over the babe in her arms.

Ned held out his hands for the babe, looking him over. His heart skipped a beat at the child, seeing the tufts of red hair on his head and his bright blue eyes. "What is his name?"

"Robb, my lord."

"He's beautiful," Ned whispered, stroking his son's chin and seeing him smile. "Thank you, my lady."

Lady Catelyn's shoulders loosened and her eyes lightened a little. "Who is the babe you have with you?"

"Jon Snow, my bastard. He's going to live with us," Ned stated, gesturing to Harry. "And Harry Potter. He aided me in the south. How has Winterfell fared in my absence?"

Lady Catelyn's face went pale at the words and she grimaced but did not comment. "I have kept it only for a month, my lord. Your brother is inside."

"Ben. It has been a long journey, my lady. I would like to settle back in," Ned said. "It is good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed in relief as he spotted Winterfell at the top of the next hill, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. Even though he had been gone for several months, he had looked forward to returning to House Stark and Winterfell. The castle hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen it, covered in a light sprinkling of snow even though it was summer time. Clouds moved through the sky, occasionally letting drizzles of rain fall.

He flew over the kingsroad on his broomstick, having followed it north after having flown over the river from White Harbor. It had been a warm enough few months for him in the last year but the north was cold, light summer rains following him from the docks of White Harbor all the way here. He had already conjured an umbrella with his holly wand, keeping himself and his broom dry under the water.

The guards clearly recognized him as he flew over the castle walls, not even bringing bows to bear on him as he landed in the courtyard. Eddard Stark stood in front of the great keep, his grey eyes narrowed in thought as he watched Harry land before him. Lady Catelyn Stark stood next to him, holding a new child in her arms. Robb Stark and Jon Snow stood between Ned and Catelyn, the three year olds both grinning widely at the sight of him.

Harry slowly floated down to the snow covered ground and dismounted from his broomstick, holding it in his hand. "Lord Stark. Lady Stark."

A loud squawk filled the air at his words and Buckbeak came running out of the stables behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and saw Ned's lips twitch up into a bemused frown.

"Harry. It is good to see you," Ned remarked, as Harry turned around to say hello to Buckbeak. The hippogriff huffed and puffed out air excitedly as he charged right at Harry, not stopping until the very last minute.

"We took care of Buckbeak!" Robb exclaimed, smiling widely and gesturing at Jon.

"Thank you both," Harry said, kneeling down to study the two boys, opening up his arms.

Jon shook his head and ran right into his hug, quickly followed by Robb, and Harry laughed, ruffling Jon's curly dark hair and Robb's head of auburn curls. Robb smiled and pulled away after a minute but Jon stayed, shivering slightly.

"Missed you," Jon whispered, burrowing further into Harry's arms.

"I missed you too," Harry returned, stroking Jon's back and picking him up. Jon tucked his head on Harry's shoulder and stayed quiet as Harry reached out to pat Buckbeak's neck. "How has Winterfell been?"

Ned raised an eyebrow but gestured inside.

"You didn't need to greet me like this," Harry offered, elbowing Buckbeak back. "Beaky, go back to your stall in the stables. Or… the godswood. You can go there too."

Jon giggled in his arms and pulled away a little, better to look Harry in the eyes. "The horses don't like him."

Harry snorted and glared at Buckbeak, making Jon laugh again.

"I hope he hasn't been real troublesome," Harry said, seeing Catelyn's eyes narrow. If only she knew who Jon's parents truly were… Harry had stayed in Winterfell for two years after arriving in Westeros and had seen how she had treated Jon, thinking him Ned's bastard son. But he had seen much of Westeros now and knew about how bastards were treated. Catelyn probably thought Jon was a threat to Robb's inheriting Winterfell when the time came. "I can give him a talking to if Buckbeak's caused a lot of trouble."

"There's no need for that," Ned replied, frowning and sighing. "I would like to hear of your travels."

"Who's the new kid? I forgot to ask," Harry remarked, turning to look at Lady Catelyn and the babe in her arms. "Congratulations. I heard while I was still in Dorne."

"Sansa. Her name is Sansa," Catelyn offered, cradling the girl in her arms and offering her up so that Harry could take a look.

Harry peered down at the kid, seeing the bright blue eyes and auburn hair of her mother. "She's beautiful. Sansa Stark. I hope the pregnancy wasn't too hard. I would have come back if you had sent word to me."

Catelyn raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "Thank you but your aid wasn't needed. Edmure sent word about your stay in Riverrun. I am glad you had the opportunity to see it."

"Riverrun certainly deserves its name," Harry remarked, grinning a little. "I've never seen that many rivers converging together."

Catelyn's lips twitched up into a small smile.

"You traveled as far south as Dorne?" Ned questioned, his eyes narrowing in thought. "You must be tired."

"I stayed in White Harbor for a night," Harry answered, shrugging and following Ned into the keep. He glanced over to the left of the Great Keep, spotting the old First Keep. The ancient keep was one that dated to the Starks of old, perhaps even to before Aegon had conquered Westeros, and it was Harry's home within Winterfell. "Lord Manderly was very generous."

Jon leaned back a little and gestured for Harry to put him down and ran off with Robb as they stepped through the great door. Harry grinned and watched them run off before falling into step with Ned. Catelyn followed behind them as they walked through the castle, the afternoon light following them through windows.

"The Manderlys have always been leal bannermen to House Stark," Ned said, as they walked through the entry hall and up to the family quarters.

Sansa let out a little cry, filling the quiet hallways with her sound. Harry grinned as they walked up the set of stairs that led to Ned's chambers, stopping to look out over the courtyard and over the whole of Winterfell. Catelyn said something about having to feed her daughter and took a left, heading towards her own chambers.

Harry could see Robb and Jon playing under the watchful eye of Maester Luwin and Hodor, with Old Nan standing in the corner of the yard. The blacksmith was visible from here and so were the kennels, stables, armory and the godswood. The sept that Ned had built for Lady Catelyn was to the east, as well as Luwin's tower and the rookery, where all the ravens were kept.

"Winterfell's the only castle that reminds me of Hogwarts," Harry spoke in comfortable silence. "I miss it."

"Hogwarts… was the school you attended."

"Yes. If it had been different when I arrived here, I might have even attempted to go back," Harry commented, sighing and turning to look at Ned. "Voldemort though…"

"You said he had planned for your… world to be found."

Harry nodded, remaining quiet for a few minutes before shrugging, his heart aching in his chest at the memories. "It's in the past."

Ned peered at him, his grey eyes intent, staying quiet and letting Harry think.

Harry exhaled on a deep breath and turned to walk into Ned's chambers, hearing him follow. He sat down in the seat before Ned's desk and looked out through the window opposite him, seeing Ned sit down in his chair. It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound that he could hear was the chill wind blowing outside and the occasional loud hisses of Buckbeak.

The sun had been hidden behind clouds as soon as Harry had made it to the north so Harry had pulled on a cloak as soon as he had arrived.

He hoped every man and woman in Winterfell had grown used to the hippogriff over the past few years. Harry hadn't thought that bringing him on a trip around Westeros was a good idea and Ned had offered to keep him in the castle.

"Dorne was fun," Harry started finally, glancing over to where Ned was, looking him over. "Oberyn even more so."

Ned blinked at Harry's words, his eyes widening a little. "You met Prince Oberyn?"

"Yeah. He deserves the name that he has. The Red Viper. I spent some very fun nights in bed with him."

Ned stared at him, tilting his head in confusion.

Harry raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I'm like him. I like men too."

Ned's cheeks reddened slightly before he cleared his throat. "Did you have a wife or… partner before you left your world?"

Harry shook his head, sighed deeply. "No, but I had the occasional lover. A certain Malfoy whom I went to school with. Oberyn's louder in bed than Malfoy was though."

Ned turned even redder at those words and Harry grinned.

"You didn't tell anyone about Jon, did you?"

"No, of course not. The secret's going to stay with me until you say otherwise," Harry offered. "I'll just parent Jon some more to make up for the fact that he doesn't have a mother."

Ned dipped his head in a nod, glancing down at the desk that was neat and organized before turning to Harry again. "Did you visit King's Landing?"

Harry crossed his legs and leaned further into the chair he was in. "No. I'm a decent hand at politics but… from what you said of Robert's actions or inactions, as they may be,… He's not my king."

"It was our first real argument," Ned murmured, closing his eyes in memory. "He thought that killing those children was necessary."

"Do you still dislike him?"

"I'm disappointed in him. I would have punished Lord Tywin for the sack and for the killing of Princess Elia and her babes. I would have also sent Ser Jaime to the Night's Watch for killing his king."

"Aerys would have died anyway," Harry argued, shrugging at Ned's frown. "Besides, Ser Jaime was torn between two oaths, his knightly vows and the oath he made as kingsguard. If I understand correctly, Lord Tywin was already sacking the city."

"I saw Jaime on the throne when I walked into the Red Keep," Ned remarked, his eyes narrowing. "He had impaled King Aerys from behind. That is not the act of a good knight. He had sworn an oath to protect King Aerys and he killed him instead."

"So you don't know what happened in Aerys' last moments then? What if you had been in that position? What if it was you as the only kingsguard knight who was guarding the king, the princess and the princess' children for two weeks," Harry retorted, glancing up to the stone ceiling of the room. He could easily feel the warmth from the stones here as he appreciated the hot springs that warmed the castle. "And this for a king who was known to be mad and known to have burned many people alive. What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have killed the king I had sworn my oath to," Ned answered, staring at Harry intently.

Harry shook his head slowly, raising an eyebrow. "The king that Jaime had been forced to watch kill your brother and your father? It wouldn't be a hard stretch to imagine Rhaella's last few days with the king either. That kind of man… From what I know of Aerys… the many times he burned people to death… It sounds like he got off on it and with a quiet, fearful wife…"

"Harry. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Ser Jaime probably had to listen to the king raping his wife."

Ned paled a little, his grey eyes narrowing. "Do you really think Aerys was…"

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes. Women… in Westeros are… more or less treated like their husband's property and with the way that Aerys was behaving in the last few years… Yes, he was more than capable of raping his wife. Gregor Clegane raped Elia right before he killed her. Hundreds of women in King's Landing must have been raped as well during Tywin's sack of the city."

Ned sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I do agree with you on that front. Tywin should have been punished for the sack. Gregor Clegane should have been either thrown in prison, killed or sent to the Wall. No one deserves what the Mountain did."

"Must you upset my beliefs?" Ned muttered, frowning and entwining his hands on his desk.

Harry snorted. "Not everything's black and white, Ned. I learned that during my own war."

Ned sighed and Harry's lips twitched up into a small grin before he stood up, taking a few steps around the big desk between them. He peered down at Ned and reached out slowly, tipping his chin up.

* * *

Ned's eyes widened as Harry stepped around his desk, stopping right in front of him. His heart skipped a beat at the look in those green eyes, the wild black hair that had grown longer since Ned had last seen Harry, the warmth in Harry's fingers as he tipped his chin up.

Harry peered down at him, his eyes narrowed, before he sighed, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "I am glad to be back in Winterfell, if only to see your face again."

Ned blinked as his cheeks reddened slightly. Harry winked at him, leaned down to press a tentative kiss to his forehead and stepped back, turning around to head out of the room.

Ned stared blankly at the open door, watching as Harry walked back through the hall and disappeared down the set of stairs to the great hall. His heart beat so fast he thought it would race out of his chest as the warmth from Harry's fingers radiated. The press of lips to his forehead was new and so were the butterflies he could feel in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ned?" Catelyn questioned, peering at her husband and then glancing to her husband. Her stomach roiled again, her heart skipping a beat as she swallowed lightly, hoping to keep the meal down. This babe was quite a fighter already, just three moons into the pregnancy.

Harry caught her eye, raising an eyebrow her direction and then pulled a vial out of his pocket, handed it to her. "For the morning sickness."

Catelyn nodded her thanks, glancing at the light pink liquid within the vial and uncorking it. Just a sniff of it brought ease to her body, uncurling her tense shoulders and causing her stomach to settle just a little.

"Maester Luwin, call the banners," Ned murmured, looking up from the raven scroll that had come this morning. "Robert needs help pushing back the ironborn from the westerlands."

Harry's eyes narrowed, watching Robb and Jon go quiet from where they were at the other end of the table. Sansa was not with her siblings but with Jeyne Poole, the two three year olds at the opposite end of the table and away from the boys. "The ironborn?"

"Balon's declared himself king," Ned explained, handing the letter over to him so that he could read it.

Harry raised an eyebrow but opened up the piece of parchment, reading the words that the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, had written in Robert's name. Apparently the ironborn had burned the Lannister fleet a week ago, led by one Euron Greyjoy. "I never did make it to the westerlands when I traveled."

"I have not traveled to the westerlands either but the ironborn have burned Tywin's fleet," Ned said, standing up with narrowed eyes. "Lord Jon writes to say that Balon's trying to bring the Old Ways back and I won't stand for that and neither will Robert."

Harry peered at the letter again, tracing it with his fingers. "The royal fleet and the Redwyne fleet… Will that be enough? Has the north ever had a fleet?"

"Not since Brandon the Burner," Luwin answered, dipping his head in response. "That was thousands of years before Aegon's conquest however."

Harry hummed in response before standing up, watching as Rodrik Cassel left the great hall along with Luwin. The sky outside was light blue, the morning chill not as cold as it could have been. It was summer time in Westeros, had been for the past five years, but there were still light summer snows in the north.

"It might be time to build a fleet," Harry remarked, turning to look at Ned. "But regardless, I'll join you. I think it's time that I met the king."

Ned frowned but nodded.

* * *

"Will you look after my husband?" Catelyn asked, watching as Ned mounted his horse and Harry slipped up onto Buckbeak's back in front of her. Robb, Sansa and Jon were at her feet, with Robb holding Sansa's hand. Rodrik Cassel was staying with her, as master at arms of Winterfell and advisor to her.

Harry looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. "I will. You have my word, Lady Catelyn. Look after yourself."

"You too."

Ned led the way south, leading almost 50 men from Winterfell itself down the kingsroad. The bannermen would join him along the way, following him into yet another war. Catelyn grinned a little as Buckbeak ran south a little and then rose up into the air, his wings beating smoothly. The hippogriff had certainly made his home in the stables of Winterfell easily enough and both Robb and Jon had been enamored over him.

"When will father be back?" Jon asked, peering up at her, his grey eyes sad.

Catelyn sighed, rubbing her belly slightly. "I… don't know."

"Come on," Robb said, drawing Jon's attention and gesturing back to the keep behind them. "Father and Harry will be back sooner than you think."

Jon sighed and looked up at Catelyn, a certain kind of silent apprehension in his grey eyes, then ran off with Robb.

* * *

By the time that the king's forces had made it to Pyke, the main island in the iron islands, Harry was tired of fighting. It had been eight months of pushing the ironborn back to their own islands, aiding the king and his other bannermen. Even though he hadn't made a secret of his magic, the ironborn thought him a challenge to their religion and someone somewhere had said it would be cool to take down the man with the glowing eyes. Harry swore as another group of five men charged him at the same time, half his attention on them and half of his attention on Ned.

He had split off from the main fighting force to aid the king's brother, Stannis, in clearing the way on the sea at first, protecting the Redwyne fleet from getting burned up. Stannis hadn't been a particularly expressive man but he didn't say anything when Harry froze a barrel of flaming oil in midair. Stannis' only reaction to Harry's magic was widening eyes and a frown.

Yelling drew his thoughts back to the present and he whispered the two words that he had spoken regularly since this war had begun. The group of men charging him froze and then keeled over dead, landing on six more corpses. Harry took a minute to breathe in, his heart hammering within his chest and his magic thrumming under his skin. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers coming away bloody.

Ned was fighting a mile off, flanked by Howland Reed again and a few other northerners, who by now had grown used to Harry staying close to their lord. The heir to House Mormont, Jorah, had fought behind the red priest, Thoros of Myr, who wielded a flaming sword, and now were working at breaching the castle walls. King Robert Baratheon was fighting somewhere else, surrounded by his kingsguard knights, and swinging a sturdy looking war hammer.

Harry had left Buckbeak in the northern camp that had been quickly set up where the ships had been docked, worried that the creature might take an arrow or a bolt from a crossbow. He knew enough of healing people but he wasn't entirely sure how that knowledge would transfer to a hippogriff. Though… he supposed with the spells he used… it probably wouldn't be too hard.

A louder yell rippled through the din of swords striking one another, of horses whinnying in fright, of men shouting in pain and Harry turned to look at the walls of the seat of House Greyjoy. It was a dour looking castle, its walls entirely blasted by the ocean, and he watched as a portion of the wall that faced the rumbled and cracked. The huge boulder that had been tossed by a trebuchet struck the wall and bore down on it.

The stone gave a loud crack and fell apart, making men flee from it. He heard multiple shouts as people ran from it and some cut off mid scream, making him wince. It was silent for a few minutes as the ironborn realized that their wall had come down and as the king's men realized that they could now access the castle. Harry saw Thoros of Myr run through the breech, waving his flaming sword in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look for Ned, not seeing him for a few chaotic moments and then spotting him. Ned and Howland had gotten backed into a corner, between the edge of the road and twenty plus ironborn. Harry paled and ran, his heart beating quickly as he fought his way towards them, spelling men out of the way and off the bridge.

He ignored the yells of falling men, seeing a few men of the Reach around him quickly get out of his way.

"Lord Stark! Howland! Down!"

He didn't even stop to see if they dropped to their knees but cast the killing curse, running around bodies of fallen men and using a little magic to propel himself forward. The little corner that they were in fell silent almost immediately, corpses falling to the ground within minutes. He saw Ned and Howland on the ground, kneeling, with their swords on the ground and their fingers wrapped around the hilts in a white knuckled grip.

Harry stopped before them, looking down into Ned's grey eyes and grinned.

* * *

Ned blinked up at Harry, meeting his green eyes that were near glowing, and took his outstretched hand as the other man helped him up. They were surrounded by bodies of the ironborn, men who wanted to go back to the Old Way, go back to raping and pillaging. The bodies created a circle around Ned, Howland and Harry, fallen were they stood. The light fog that had surrounded the island had broken soon after the sun had risen but there were still droplets of water on the dirt, mixing with the fallen blood and sweat.

There was no outward indication of cause of death on the bodies, no blood, no broken necks, nothing. And Ned shivered at the sight. He knew Harry was powerful but this… Causing someone's death with two words was not something that was even in his dreams.

"We should go assist Robert," Ned finally spoke, his heart racing as he saw the heat in Harry's eyes. That kiss had lingered in Ned's memory, the press of Harry's lips to his forehead three years ago. He was facing a dangerous man, one whom he trusted with Jon's life, but wasn't too sure of where he stood with Robert. Harry had said he wanted to meet the king but Ned had had no idea of what that meant. "Balon will prove an issue."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "These men we're fighting are rather… crazy."

Howland snorted. "Their gods are the drowned gods. That should tell you something."

"It tells me that I would rather get captured or lose somewhere else, if it came to that," Harry offered, raising his voice as he fell in step with Howland as they followed Ned. They fought through even more men as they reached the broken wall and headed after the king.

Ned sighed, his attention caught on Ser Jaime Lannister as he protected the king. Ser Jaime was 23 years old now, a man grown by Westerosi standards. He watched as Jaime struck down another soldier with a kraken sigil cloak, striking right through his stomach. The sound of Howland's sword clashing with another sword drew his attention back and he waded back into the fight.

* * *

Harry stopped in the doorway of the castle, watched as Ned walked alongside Robert to the Seastone Chair and the man who sat in it. Howland Reed stopped next to him, keeping an eye on Ned as well.

Balon Greyjoy sat in the chair like a king and as he saw King Robert, he drew his sword and charged. The bodies of Balon's bannermen littered the keep and the smell… The smell was something awful, the stink of blood and guts and seawater wafting through the air. He was met by the knights of Robert's kingsguard, Ser Jaime, Barristan Selmy, Mandon Moore, Meryn Trant and Preston Greenfield, as they flanked the king.

Robert walked up to Balon, his large warhammer in hand, and glared at Lord Greyjoy. Balon's eyes flicked to Harry, looking him over. Harry kept his arms loose at his sides as the man studied him, knowing that Balon possibly recognized him as the man who had killed one of his sons. Maron Greyjoy had attempted to get close to Harry, to kill the man who glowed, and didn't live to tell the tale.

"Kneel."

Balon crossed his arms, glared at Robert for a minute or two and then knelt. "You may take my head, but you cannot name me traitor. No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to a Baratheon."

"Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours," Robert ordered, pointing his warhammer directly at Balon.

Harry's eyes narrowed as Balon Greyjoy remained quiet for another minute and then started to speak an oath. It wasn't anything like a blood oath, nothing like the oath that Harry had seen Narcissa hold Severus Snape to. But it did have a certain kind of power to it.

"I'm taking your son as hostage," Robert said, after Balon finished his oath. "For your good behavior."

* * *

"Your Grace, this is Harry Potter," Ned said, gesturing to where Harry stood next to him. Howland had taken a screaming nine year old Theon Greyjoy to their camp, putting him with Stark guards to watch over him. Balon had just watched with idle eyes as his only remaining son was taken from him, his older daughter hiding with her mother in the corner of the hall.

The newly knighted Ser Jorah Mormont looked on from a distance as he cleaned Longclaw, the sword of House Mormont.

Robert turned to look at Harry, his blue eyes narrow. "You're the man who all the ironborn were shouting of."

"I suppose, your Grace. It was quite a fight nonetheless."

"It was a fun one, got my blood pumping for the first time since we kicked the dragons out," Robert agreed, grinning widely. "I missed it."

"Missed fighting?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye. The rush of striking men down and gods, taking a castle," Robert replied, smirking and reaching down to stroke the warhammer at his waist. "I should go find a woman. Ned, Lord Tywin has announced a victory tourney in Lannisport. I want my best friend there."

Ned watched as Harry blinked, his eyes going dark at Robert's words. "Your Grace…"

"Bah, Ned. You're no fun. Stay and find a woman too."

"Your Grace, I respect Lady Catelyn too much to find another woman."

Robert frowned. "You laid with your bastard's mother."

Ned frowned and crossed his arms. Robert sighed and looked at Harry again.

"It's fun to tease him, isn't it?" Robert questioned, gesturing at Ned. "Gets all red in the face. When we were growing up in the Vale… ooh, I used to try to get him to join me at a brothel."

Harry's lips twitched up and Ned scowled, his heart skipping a beat at the look in his eyes. "It is amusing to see you turn all red."

"Robert, must I join you at the tourney? I would like to go back home."

"I want my Warden of the North with me," Robert remarked, crossing his arms and smiling widely. "Be there."

Ned watched him turn and head back to his commanders, seeing Ser Barristan Selmy confer with his men. Ser Jaime Lannister was behind the other knights of the kingsguard, his sword in hand and dripping blood. The Young Lion. Jaime had only been 17 when the rebellion had ended, a mere 15 when he had joined the kingsguard. Jaime had been the youngest man ever to join the group of renowned knights and the only one to have had to deal with a crazy man for a king.

"You're looking at him differently, aren't you?" Harry murmured, sidling over closer towards him.

"Mayhaps I am."

"I was only 15 when I lost my godfather and in that year, everyone thought I was a liar for saying that Voldemort was back," Harry remarked, shrugging and running a dirty hand through his hair. "17 and I had already fought and won a war."

"And now?" Ned asked, turning to look at the man next to him.

"Now I'm bitter," Harry answered quietly, grimacing. "Children should not have to fight in wars."

"Lord Stark!"

They both turned to look over at Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master at arms at Winterfell who had joined them, as he waved to them. The northern camp had been pitched away from the Lannister and Baratheon ones and Harry's tent was even further away, not wanting Buckbeak to be disturbed. They would be going back with on the royal fleet of ships, as soon as their men were ready to sail.

"What did you mean you think it is amusing to tease me?" Ned whispered.

Harry's lips twitched up into a soft grin as he took a step towards the tents of injured men. "I enjoy teasing you. You might even go so far as to say occasionally I wonder what you would look like if we laid together."

Ned's cheeks reddened instantly, his heart stopping at the thought and at the images that Harry's words conjured in his mind.

* * *

"Ned, go find yourself a woman!" Robert exclaimed loudly as he pulled one of the whores closer towards him. The great hall of the keep of Lannisport was loud with good will, with drunk men celebrating their victory over the ironborn. Musicians played in an alcove in the center of the hall and women and men laughed out loud. "We're not in the north! Your fish girl doesn't need to know."

"Your Grace…" Ned trailed off, his eyes narrowing as Robert groped the woman, pulling her onto his lap.

"Just be glad that Tywin's not here," Harry whispered from his side, elbowing him. "I haven't met any Lannister but I've heard they're... judgy."

"Robert is wed to Tywin's daughter," Ned murmured back, turning his gaze away from his king. Robert's face was nestled in the woman's breasts and there was no doubt as to if the woman was clothed still. There were three other whores waiting by the king's side, eagerly waiting to see if Robert would like to use them as well. "The news will get back to him that Robert disrespected Cersei."

"Lord Arryn will deal with it if anything happens," Harry offered, shrugging. "Though… I don't know if I'd be on the king's side in any argument or fight. He does not look like a king now and nor has he earned my respect."

"I wish he would stop telling me to find a woman. I have a woman and I respect her enough to not lie with another."

"We could make it look like you're going to go lay with a woman," Harry said, snorting in amusement at the thought. "Or just excuse ourselves and go back home. The tourney's at least halfway over, isn't it?"

"We should stay until the tourney's over but I think we can bow out right now for today. The last tilt is tomorrow."

Ned stood up, took one last glance at Robert and sighed, nodding at Lord Hightower as he passed. Ser Jorah had ridden in the tourney with Lady Lynesse's favor and was a favorite to win tomorrow.

Harry stood up and walked alongside him as they left the hall, idly passing by servants and a few drunken knights. The night had been a warm one, warmer than both of them were used to. The south had no summer snows to speak of unlike the north and Winterfell.

"I would think that Lady Catelyn has given birth already," Harry spoke quietly as they left the hall and were joined by Stark guards. Their horses were saddled and brought to them, with Buckbeak already standing in the courtyard. The man in charge of the Stark horses that had come with them to the south already knew of what the creature was like and left him alone. Mostly.

Ned urged his horse forward as they left the keep, leaving through the gate to head to the inn that he had paid for. "Lord Tywin received a raven from Winterfell during the war. Maester Luwin wrote that Lady Catelyn birthed another girl."

Harry grinned and patted Buckbeak's neck, whispering to the creature. Ned's lips twitched up into a small grin as Buckbeak rose up into the air, beating his wings almost idly, like the animal was in no hurry to get anywhere.

* * *

Ned paused as he stepped into the doorway of his room, the moonlight shining through the windows in the hall and the warm air of the evening flowing through the inn. He glanced over at the room next to his, the one that Harry had picked the afternoon that they had arrived back on the mainland. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he pulled his cloak further around his shoulders, wishing they were already back home. But… Harry's words earlier...

"Ned? You alright?"

"I…" Ned trailed off as he watched Harry walk over to him, stopping in front of him. The man was in a light shirt and those strange leggings of his though they hadn't looked like anything he had worn in the years that Ned had known him. These looked… softer and more comfortable than anything he had worn. Perhaps they were Harry's kind of bedclothes. "I confess to being curious."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "About…?"

"Your words earlier and… You laid with Prince Oberyn when you traveled throughout Westeros."

"I did."

"How… do two men…"

Harry's eyes narrowed and then darkened with heat. "Are you sure?"

"Aye. I'm sure."

Harry gestured to Ned's room. "Your room will do just fine."

Ned stepped into his room, hearing Harry follow behind him and close the door. Harry moved around him and closed the distance between them, catching his eyes and holding them. Ned watched as Harry reached out with an arm, his fingers cupping his chin.

Warmth radiated from Harry's skin and almost seemed to slither into Ned as his heart began to race. Harry smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Ned's gently, sliding his tongue against his mouth. Ned groaned and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man. Kissing Harry was different than kissing Catelyn. He was definitely taller than Catelyn, definitely had more muscle than his wife. The angle was different too and Harry sliding his tongue into his mouth…

Heat slid through Ned's body as Harry deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against his. His heart pounded within his chest as his cock hardened. Harry withdrew a moment later, pulling back only to lean his forehead against his. Harry was breathing hard too, his cock hard under his leggings.

"Is that enough of a taste for you?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Ned blinked and slowly shook his head, licked his lips at his suddenly dry throat.

Harry nodded, letting out a quiet hum of consideration and pulled away more, shucking off his shirt. Harry stepped back, entwined their hands and led him to bed, slowly pulling off Ned's own shirt.

Ned stopped at the foot of his bed and sat down, bending down to untie his boot laces and take the shoes off. Harry was already bootless as he walked over to him, stepping between Ned's legs and pressing an open mouthed kiss to his bare neck. Ned shivered slightly and moaned quietly as Harry trailed kisses up his neck and to his mouth.

A hand pressed on his shoulder and Ned lay back on the bed, watching as Harry followed and leaned over him. Harry trailed fingers down his chest, leaving goose pimples in his wake. Heat grew in his stomach and at the base of his spine and his cock ached with it, needing to be touched.

Ned arched into the touch and caught Harry's bright green eyes as he moved his hands downward, passing his waist. Harry grinned down at him and pressed a kiss to his belly even as his hands peeled back Ned's leggings, wrapped around his cock. Ned let out a low groan, his eyes widening as Harry whispered something under his breath and slipped a finger further downward, stroking heated skin.

Ned's eyes widened as Harry paused, his fingers tracing around his arse.

"Is this still alright?" Harry questioned, his voice hoarse and his eyes wide with arousal.

"I trust you," Ned murmured.

Harry nodded and slipped a wet finger into him and Ned jolted, trembling at the feel of the intrusion.

* * *

Harry watched as Ned's eyes widened underneath him, as he crooked his finger further into him. Ned let out a quiet moan, trembling beneath him and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him in closer. Harry grinned down at him and slipped another finger into him, curling just the right way to… Ned whined, his eyes going even wider.

"What… what is that?" Ned murmured, his voice hoarse. He sucked in a tight breath and squirmed around the fingers within him.

Harry smiled and withdrew his fingers a little bit before sliding them in again. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Ned nodded, his breathing going shallow as pleasure built.

Harry reached down to lick a path up his chest, noting idly that Ned was rather hairy on his chest. He tweaked one of Ned's nipples, seeing his eyes close, and then withdrew his fingers. Harry lined himself up and slid inside, the charmed oil that he had spelled onto his hand easing the way. Harry sucked in a tight breath at the wet heat that surrounded him, going still to let Ned adjust.

* * *

Ned gasped like he had been shot, bucking up at the much bigger intrusion. He didn't much notice the slight burn but the stretch he did notice as Harry held himself over him. His breathing went shallow as he tried to adjust to having Harry inside him, his eyes closing unconsciously.

"This is how men do it," Harry whispered breathlessly, his fingers stroking Ned's waist and inner thighs.

Goose pimples spread wherever Harry touched him and pleasure slid through him like a snake. Lips touched his and Ned slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily, to look up into Harry's green eyes. Harry's eyes were wide with desire as he slipped a finger into him too, slipping between his cock and Ned.

Ned let out a quiet gasp, feeling too full and too hot at the same time, and Harry stayed still, his other hand on his stomach. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he could feel it on his back as his cock leaked.

"Breathe, Ned."

Ned let out a low groan and took a deep breath as Harry withdrew his finger and exhaled out, sinking further onto Harry's cock. Pleasure jolted through him, building and building, and Harry groaned too, inching further into him. Harry must have seen something in his face for he began to move, thrusting deeper and hitting the spot and Ned's release came with it.

His toes curled into the mattress and his fingers dug into Harry's back as pleasure echoed throughout him. He could feel Harry's shaky breath on his skin as he moved too, his muscles contracting around Harry's and sending him over the edge as well.

* * *

"You're much quieter than Oberyn," Harry whispered, grinning a little, as Ned slowly blinked awake.

"I would imagine so," Ned remarked, breathing in deep and sighing. His body felt… relaxed, no ounce of tension within himself as he glanced to where Harry was. Harry had ended up right next to him, his arm curled about Ned and stroking small circles into his skin.

"I hope that felt good," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have never felt this… way before," Ned confessed, meeting Harry's eyes and smiling a little. His heart skipped a beat at the look in those green eyes, more than just a little fond affection in them. "That is how men do it."

"Yes. I hope this won't get you into trouble with Lady Catelyn."

"I will speak with her when we return home. At least no children will come of this."

Harry's eyes widened a little, a spark of something in them that made Ned worry for Winterfell in the years to come.

"Don't you know? Men can definitely get pregnant from this."

Ned blinked, his heart stopping and his cheeks reddening.

Harry let out a quiet laugh as he shook his head. "I am joking, Ned. We can't get pregnant from this. It's just for pleasure's sake."

* * *

They were both glad to see Winterfell a moon's turn later and Ned smiled as Robb, Jon and Sansa ran over to him. Though Sansa rather toddled over to him, her little legs carrying her over to him slower than her brother's. Ned knelt down and opened his arms for all three of his children, hearing their laughter and joy at his homecoming. Robb burrowed into him, smiling and laughing while Jon was quieter, his grey eyes solemn even as a 6 year old.

Theon Greyjoy stood by his side, his blue eyes wide, as he watched Robb and Jon embrace Ned.

Lady Catelyn was standing in front of the keep to welcome him home, holding a bundle in her arms. Maester Luwin and Jory Cassel stood next to her, smiling widely. Hullen was with them too, their master of horse, and Ned raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering if there was something amiss.

"Lord Stark." Catelyn smiled at him as he dismounted from his horse and walked over to peer into the bundle in her arms. "You have a new daughter."

Ned smiled as he looked down at the babe, seeing her grey eyes look up at him. The tufts of dark hair on her head were few but they were definitely what the usual Stark hair was. He reached over and stroked the babe's cheeks, watched as the girl reached out to him with her little fingers. Ned smiled even wider when the girl wrapped her short fingers around his thumb, recognized her tight grip. "What did you choose for a name?"

"Arya. Her name is Arya," Catelyn murmured, happiness edging into her voice. "She was quite a fighter in the last moon of my labor."

Ned grinned, pressed a quick kiss to Catelyn's cheek. "Arya Stark. Aye, it is a good name."

Harry dismounted from Buckbeak and walked over to peer at the new girl too, his eyes going soft. "She's adorable."

"Lord Stark?"

"Hullen?" Ned turned to look at Winterfell's master of horse, seeing the man's narrowed eyes. "Something amiss?"

"It's about Harry's mount," Hullen remarked, shrugging and looking at Harry. "One of the mares… gave birth last night to a… peculiar foal."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The foal is a horse, aye, but it has… wings."

Harry blinked and caught Ned's eyes. Ned lifted his shoulders up in a small shrug, his lips twitching up into a bemused grin.

"Buckbeak! I didn't even know you could breed with a regular horse! Beaky!"

Buckbeak snorted, grumbling low in his throat and ran off, taking off into the air and heading to the stables.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling in exasperation. "Well, it's good to be home anyways."

Ned smiled and wrapped his arm around Cat, entranced with his new daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat down next to Ned as they waited outside Catelyn's room, adjusting his hold on little Arya. The girl had not stopped moving in Harry's arms for a while since Catelyn had gone into labor but finally… Arya was asleep. Her dark hair was not even remotely tamed on her head, reminding Harry of struggling with his own hair when he was younger.

"Would you know?" Ned quietly asked, as they watched Theon, Robb and Jon at the door. The three boys had refused to sit down while Catelyn was in labor and even Theon had been quiet during the past few hours.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man next to him and nodded, letting out a deep exhale. "I would know if something went wrong. I told Maester Luwin to let me know if he needed help or if Catelyn herself needed help."

Ned dipped his head in a nod and reached out to stroke Arya's cheek, his eyes softening as his daughter sleepily blinked her eyes open. Arya peered up at Ned and reached out for him, her tiny fingers making grabby motions. Ned grinned and let her twine her fingers around his own.

Harry smiled a little and looked over to where the boys were and met Jon's eyes. "Jon?"

Jon peered between Harry, Arya and Ned, and then turned back around, not meeting Harry's eyes again. Harry blinked and looked at Ned, who shook his head. Arya let out a quiet little sound and the door opened in front of them, with Luwin walking out.

"My lord, you have another son," Luwin remarked, smiling widely.

Ned's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, making Arya release his fingers. Harry watched as Ned, Robb and Sansa more or less ran into the room, leaving Theon and Jon behind. Theon's nose wrinkled as Harry looked at him and then muttered something about going to the archery range. He watched as Theon walked out and sighed before turning to the last kid in the room. Arya followed his gaze and looked at her older brother, making grabby hands for him.

"Jon?" Harry tried, raising an eyebrow as they both heard overjoyed yells come through the walls. The squeal of a newborn filled the air and he grinned a little, watching as Jon blinked and curled his shoulders inward.

Arya made a noise in the silence and Jon smiled and walked over to him, holding out his hand for Arya to grab. Ned's youngest girl reached out too, curling her fingers around Jon's.

"You still care about me?"

Harry blinked at Jon and then reached out, tipping the boy's chin up to meet his grey eyes. He wondered if there was anything about Jon that looked like his father and then shrugged, seeing the seven year old before him and not caring for anything else. Jon met his eyes easily enough and then lowered them. Harry sucked in a tight breath and then sighed again.

"Of course I do. I may not be your father or your mother or related to you but I still care," Harry offered quietly. "And I will continue to do so until I can't. Did Catelyn..."

"No, she didn't do anything."

Jon rocked back on the heels of his feet and Harry eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"I love you," Harry retorted, looking the boy over. "And I'm here to stay."

Jon peered at him, his grey eyes narrowed before he nodded too. "Alright."

"Go meet your brother," Harry said, gesturing with his free hand into the room beyond them. "Besides, I'm in love with Ned. I'm staying put."

Jon blinked and his cheeks reddened before he turned and joined his cousins. Harry snorted and met Ned's eyes through the open door, watched as he held their newest boy. Catelyn met his eyes too and Harry raised an eyebrow, dipped his head in a nod.

* * *

The winged foal that Buckbeak had sired was a beautiful one, all white with black feathery wings. It was a young mare with stocky hooves and a smooth mane and tail. Harry walked over to the foal's stall a week later, watching as its mother looked at him suspiciously, flicked her tail once and then went back to eating her dinner.

"She doesn't let anyone touch her," Hullen remarked as he joined him over by the stall.

"She might have some of her father in her," Harry offered, shrugging in thought. "In order to approach Buckbeak, you have to bow to him. Anyway, she is one year old as of today. Epona. That should be her name."

The cry of a toddler filled the stable aisle and Harry turned to look at the Lady Catelyn as she walked in with the newborn Bran in her arms and Sansa at her feet. Sansa walked over on short legs, her arms at her sides already like a lady. Her light blue dress was dwarfed by the cloak she wore and was dusted in snowflakes.

"Epona?" Catelyn echoed, as she reached Harry and Hullen.

"She was a goddess of horses where I'm from," Harry offered, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Bran. Bran had the coloring of his mother, bright blue eyes and light auburn hair that curled across his head. "I think it fits her."

Catelyn looked at the winged foal and to where Sansa was trying to see the horse from where she was on the ground. Harry smiled and scooped the girl up, ruffling her hair. Sansa giggled and squirmed around in his arms to get a look at the foal.

"She's so cute!" Sansa exclaimed, looking over at Catelyn.

"She is beautiful," Catelyn agreed, meeting Harry's eyes. "A lot of odd things tend to happen around you."

"I don't cause them to happen, Lady Catelyn. I assure you."

Catelyn's lips twitched up into a small grin. "Ned said that you are the last wizard."

Harry blinked but nodded. "I am. It was… genocide."

Catelyn's eyes narrowed and then she seemed to soften, her shoulders uncurling.

"Mother, what's genocide?" Sansa questioned, having trouble with the word and mispronouncing it.

Catelyn inhaled tightly and sighed. "I-"

"That is a word you learn about when you are older," Harry intervened, peering down at Sansa as she moved around in his arms to look up at him. "Much older preferably."

Sansa's nose wrinkled.

"Walk with me to the godswood?" Catelyn asked, after a few minutes of silence. Bran was looking at everything and everyone around him though he had been quiet all throughout his sister's exchange. He certainly hadn't made a lot of noise when he had been born, surprising the women that had helped Catelyn through the labor.

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded, lowering Sansa to the ground and falling into step with the Lady of Winterfell. Catelyn was silent for a few minutes and everyone they passed dipped their heads in a respectful nod.

Sansa stayed close by them though she raised her head and looked like a proper lady, like the ladies that he had seen in Lannisport during the victory tourney. She was only four years old and mimicking her mother.

"You are in love with my husband," Catelyn remarked as they passed the last guards for a while as they reached the gate to the godswood.

Harry's heart skipped a beat but he nodded. "I do not deny it."

Catelyn looked over at him as they took their first steps into the ancient forest. The godswood of Winterfell was full of ancient power and it almost blinded Harry as he looked around, seeing the heart tree at the center and the weirwoods surrounding it. The hot springs trickled around the trees and he could see steam come up from a few vents in the ground.

"You have laid with him."

"Yes."

Catelyn sighed, a slight frown on her face. "I have heard of men laying together. You spoke of your adventures in Dorne with the Red Viper."

"I played around with him, yes. It wasn't… What I have with Ned is different. More… permanent," Harry offered, shrugging a little. "I don't plan on hurting his feelings or bringing harm to this family if that's what you're worried about."

"I was not worried," Catelyn finally said after a few minutes of silence. There was a slight breeze in the wood and had been for most of the afternoon, with the sun going down, it was a little cooler than the morning. "You kept him safe in the iron islands. I… am glad he has you."

Harry blinked and turned to look at the woman next to him, seeing Sansa run over to one of the smaller hot springs and stick her hand in the water. "You… are glad?"

"If I did not know, I would have taken you for a Stark. Loyal and honorable. You are brothers."

"Uh… not quite brothers. At least not in the Targaryen way, my lady."

Catelyn's cheeks reddened a little and Harry grinned.

"Now I know why Ned does not like it when you tease him so," Catelyn whispered, glaring at him.

Harry smiled back, ruffling Sansa's hair as she came back to them. Sansa's nose wrinkled and she glared up at him. "My lady."

Sansa grinned and pushed her hair back to its' proper place.

"I do not intend on infringing on your own relationship with him, Lady Catelyn," Harry finished, reaching out to let Bran take a hold of his finger. "I know you have a strong bond, husband and wife. Lord and Lady of Winterfell. I only..."

"What is it?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at her before looking up at the window to Ned's solar. He knew the man was in there this afternoon, talking to Maester Luwin about the coming harvest festival. "Jon. I know he still bothers you."

"He doesn't bother me," Catelyn whispered, her voice low as steam hissed up from the ground not a foot from her.

"He does. I'm not…" Harry trailed off, swearing under his breath. He looked at Lady Catelyn, her blue eyes narrow, and then made a decision. "He may be a Stark but he is not of Lord Stark's line."

Catelyn blinked, her eyes narrowing even further.

* * *

The scream filtered through the hallway and Harry blinked, knowing that Ned and Catelyn were asleep and so were the children. The moon shone through the windows in the keep and with a look outside, he could easily see the stars shine. It was so unlike London or New York though no cities in Westeros could compare to his former world.

There was no pollution. No cars. No technology.

Another quieter whimper drew his attention to the quarters a few doors down and he padded over towards them, only seeing one guardsman pass by. Everyone else was asleep except for him. A nightmare had woken him up, tense and aching with grief, images full of Hogwarts blown to pieces and bodies littering the ground and he had left Winterfell's first keep and idly walked over to the keep where Ned and his family slept.

He stopped at Theon Greyjoy's door, hearing the quiet whimper again and gently nudged the door open.

The boy was curled up in the fetal position on his bed, his arms down and covering his stomach. He was tangled up in the furs that lay over him, reminding Harry of what a few of his own nightmares had been like a decade ago. He let out a low, raw moan and Harry winced, closing the door behind him quietly and walking over to kneel by the bed. Theon was 12 now and had been in Winterfell for a year now but he still wasn't… He had taken easily to Robb and had stuck to the boy's side but otherwise...

"Theon. You're safe, sweetheart," Harry whispered, casting a patronus charm with the memory of laying with Ned for the first time. Prongs leapt from his fingers and was followed by… a blue translucent direwolf. Harry blinked, his heart stopping for a moment, and then closed his eyes. It felt… right to have two patronus forms, one that connected him to his old world and his parents and Westeros. And perhaps it was unheard of for a patronus charm to result in two corporeal forms but when did he ever follow the rules?

The wolf and the stag lit up the room, taking up guard positions at his side.

Theon whimpered again in his sleep before relaxing, his shoulders uncurling and his hands loosening up from fists. His eyes blinked open and Harry's eyes narrowed at the look in them.

"Harry?"

"You're safe, Theon. Whatever it was, it was just a dream," Harry whispered, slowly reaching out and untangling the boy from the furs. Theon watched him as he moved, his dark eyes wide as he watched both Prongs and the direwolf.

"My father would say I shouldn't be weak," Theon muttered, turning away from him and looking instead to the stone wall.

Harry stood up and sighed before sitting down on the floor. It was warm even here, with the hot spring water being pumped throughout the castle. "Your father is an asshole."

Theon's body jolted and he turned immediately to glare at him. "My father fought for the iron islands. You don't get to say anything about him."

"Theon… Your father fought for the iron islands, yes. Fought and had thousands of men die for him. They would have kept on fighting until they made it to the coast of the North. And then they would have raped and pillaged and burned everything."

"That's the way of our people."

"What did you mean by your father said you shouldn't be weak?" Harry tried, raising an eyebrow even as Theon flinched. "Did he mean that you can't cry? That crying or feeling emotion makes you weak?"

"Crying does make you weak."

"Well… what of when Lady Catelyn goes into labor and cries during it? Does that make her weak then?"

Theon blinked and shook his head.

"You just had a nightmare," Harry continued, meeting the boy's eyes gently. "You are also 12. You are young. Crying is alright."

Theon stared at him and turned his back to him again, huffing out a loud breath.

"I saw the way your father looked at you when he gave you to us," Harry said, trying again to get through to him. "He favored your brothers over you, didn't he?"

Theon stayed quiet and Harry sighed, standing up and calling back in the magic. Prongs and the direwolf disappeared and the room grew dark again, the fire in the fireplace only embers now.

"I've had nightmares over the years too. Nightmares where my whole world is taken away or the people I love have died. There's no shame in being scared."

Silence filled the room and Harry turned to go, pausing one last time. "I was bullied by my cousin, my aunt and my uncle from the time I was 2 to when I was 15, ten and five in your words. You're not weak because of that."

"I… was scared of my brothers."

Harry turned back to look at Theon, seeing him turn back around.

Theon was looking at the floor, his dark eyes narrowed. "They beat me and my father said nothing."

"You don't regret them being gone, do you?"

"No."

"Your nightmare was about them?"

Theon stayed quiet at that and Harry took that for an answer, sighed and walked back over, crouching on the heels of his feet. "Do you want me to stay for a while? Until you fall back asleep?"

Theon looked up at him, his eyes narrowed, like he was trying to figure Harry out. "What do you mean?"

"I can stay and I can conjure a patronus again," Harry offered, shrugging and drawing his fur cloak around himself tighter. "A nightlight, if you will."

"I can fall back asleep on my own."

"You sure? I could even shift shape. Robb doesn't even know what my animagus form is. I'm sure you two have a bet going about this."

Theon blinked, a hint of a grin starting on his face. "Alright."

Harry snorted and whispered the animagus charm, shifting shape between one second and the next. As he changed, Theon lay back down on the bed and Harry let out a low rumbling noise through panther vocal cords, his tail swishing back and forth gently.

Theon's eyes widened as he lay down on the bed beside him and in this form, Harry could smell the scent of salt water. Tear tracks fell down Theon's face and he let out a small hitching breath before burrowing into Harry's thick fur coat.

Harry rumbled lightly again and placed his head on his paws, keeping part of his mind on the present and pondering the future, even as Theon's breathing evened out.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He pushed the stone door open and peered down at Robb, the boy's blue eyes bright and narrowed. There was a light mist in the air, a precursor to rain he had figured out. It might have been summer and a long one at that but Winterfell had a lot of rain. "Robb? What is it?"

"Jon! He's hurt!"

Harry's heart stopped and then jumpstarted as he summoned his kit, stepped out of the old keep and pushed the door closed behind him. "Lead the way, little wolf."

Robb's grin didn't enter his eyes as he led the way down the stairs and past many traders who had come for the harvest festival. "We were playing in the godswood and… and… Jon fell!"

"He fell?"

They stepped through the gate to the godswood and he immediately heard Jon's low whine.

"Fell from a tree," Robb said, his eyes wide as he led the way over to the weirwood tree north of them.

"You could have gotten Maester Luwin?"

"Jon said to get you," Robb explained, looking up at him with a hopeful look.

Harry grinned a little and nodded. "Of course. Jon?"

"I'm here!"

Jon was lying up against one of the trunks of the weirwoods, his left arm crooked at an awkward angle. Harry raised an eyebrow but hurried over, kneeling to meet Jon's grey eyes.

"Anything else hurt?" Harry questioned, reaching out to carefully grasp Jon's left arm. Jon looked alright otherwise, no bruises on his face or elsewhere he could see and none of his other bones looked broken. Though he could have broken ribs, he supposed.

"No. Nothing else hurts," Jon muttered, leaning into him lightly. "Robb broke my fall."

"Well, thank you then. Alright. This will hurt briefly."

Jon nodded and Harry whispered the incantation to the spell he wanted. A crack filled the air and Jon yelled out, his eyes falling into the back of his head as he passed out. Harry quickly gathered him up, spelling a sling into place to protect Jon's arm and scooped the boy up. Robb watched him anxiously, pacing as he followed them back into the great keep and up to Jon's room.

He settled the boy into his bed, smoothed his hair back, laid a kiss to his forehead and ushered Robb out.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Harry said, glancing up to the falling sun. "He'll be awake by the last meal of the day."

Robb nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Theon seems… different."

"How?"

Robb said nothing for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Quieter? It's small. He still looks a little wistful about home."

"Changed in a good way? Or bad way?"

"Changed in a good way," Robb said, glancing to Jon's door and then grinning. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. You're due to start practice with swords soon, aren't you?"

Robb grinned wider and nodded. "Rodrik's supposed to teach us. Yes. I'm gonna be the best swordsmen the north has ever seen!"

Harry smiled and watched as Robb ran off, probably to find Theon, and headed back to his own keep, to keep an eye on the potion he was brewing.

* * *

"Ned, I think we need to talk."

Ned looked up from his desk as Harry stepped in, followed by Cat. The two of them stood by the door, Harry with his arms at his sides, and Cat's eyes narrowed. It was dark outside, the moon shining fully in the sky and the stars glowing. Most of his bannermen had gone home by now, after the harvest festival, and it was… nice to have his home and keep back to themselves again.

"Come in, you two," Ned remarked, putting aside the scroll he was looking at. It was from Jon Arryn and how Robert was doing on the throne. "Cat, what is this about?"

Catelyn stepped further inside and walked over to sit in the chair she usually sat in when she came into Ned's solar. Her eyes were drawn and the frown on her face sat ill at ease with him.

"Harry?"

The man shook his head and gestured at Cat. Ned looked at his wife and waited.

"Ned, is Jon Brandon's son?"

Harry let out a strangled noise and Ned raised an eyebrow. Harry swore under his breath in a language that Ned recognized faintly to be the snake language that the man had told him about.

"Lady Catelyn… That's not…"

Cat looked between the two of them, with Harry walking over to stand by the window and Ned at his desk. Her eyes narrowed even further and Ned stood up, walked over to her side and pulled the other chair over, taking her hands within his.

"Cat? What is this about?"

"Ned, I think it's time to talk about Jon," Harry offered, his green eyes narrowed in thought.

"Jon? Jon is my bastard son and I thought we had concluded this matter-"

"Ned. I want to know," Catelyn murmured, looking at him with her bright blue eyes. "I am not stupid. Harry has said…"

"He's said what?"

"This doesn't have to leave this room, Ned," Harry argued. "You can trust your wife. I'm pretty sure anyway. At least 85% sure."

Catelyn blinked and looked at Harry. Harry grinned a little and shrugged.

"I will not tell anyone else," Cat said, her eyes narrowing and her shoulders uncurling a bit. "I can even swear one of Harry's oaths if that will reassure you."

Harry jolted where he was and he walked back to them, taking a piece of parchment from his pocket and whispering words under his breath. Ned's eyes widened as the parchment turned into a chair before his eyes and Harry sat down in it, looking between them both.

"Cat…" Ned trailed off, knowing what kind of oaths Harry could do and not liking it one bit.

"We have been husband and wife for seven years, Ned. We have had Robb, Sansa, Arya and Bran. We weren't even meant for each other until the rebellion. I deserve to know if Jon's father was Ashara Dayne."

Ned sighed and looked at the two of the most important people in his life. Catelyn Stark and Harry Potter. Wife and lover. Harry reached out and put his palm over one of Ned's hands and entwined their fingers, meeting his eyes steadily.

"Cat, this cannot leave my solar."

Catelyn stared at him and then nodded, taking in a deep breath, her auburn hair loose about her back.

"Jon… is my sister's son," Ned finally spoke, wincing and taking in a shallow breath as he looked at Cat. "And he is not a bastard."

* * *

Catelyn stared at him for another minute, her eyes widening. Her eyes widened even more as she fully realized what Ned was saying. "Jon… is your sister's son."

"Aye."

"Your sister whom Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped."

Ned dipped his head in a nod. "I do not think he kidnapped her though. She… went willingly with him."

Catelyn stared at him and then at Harry. "You were there with him at Lyanna's tower."

"Yes."

"Jon is a Targaryen."

"Half Targaryen, half Stark," Harry said, with a pointed glance at the Stark banner that hung on the wall across from them. "His mother was Lyanna Stark and his father, Rhaegar Targaryen."

Catelyn continued to stare, her stomach roiling at the words. "He has a claim to the throne."

"Aye. I do not want him… near King's Landing," Ned murmured, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Robert cannot know."

"Yes. I understand that much," Cat said faintly, leaning into his hand. "Ned… this is treason. You…"

"Aye. I know."

"No one is getting near Jon," Harry spoke, catching both of their eyes. "Not while I'm around. And no one is laying siege to Winterfell either."

Ned dipped his head in a nod, his eyes widening a little. He knew what Harry could do, had seen it on Pyke. "I love you, Cat, and you, Harry. I think… it was time."

"I love you too, Ned, and thank you for telling me," Catelyn whispered, closing her eyes briefly. "I am sorry you held onto this burden this long."

"Howland Reed knows too," Ned said. "If you have need of anything and I'm not here…"

"Alright."

Harry nodded and stood up, yawning. "If that's all… Anymore secrets that we need to know about?"

"No. That is all," Ned whispered, looking up at Harry and licking his lips.

Harry smiled and reached down, cradling his chin and leaned into kiss him. Ned saw Catelyn blink but she didn't comment as he melted into the kiss, arching into the man in front of him.

"Good night, Ned," Harry whispered, breathing unsteady as he pulled away. "Good night, Lady Catelyn. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Catelyn let out a quiet laugh and Ned stared at the two, feeling faintly like he had just been scolded.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update! I started a new job around late August and then I got sick[typical new job cold] and ugh... Here's the new chapter!

Also there might be a few hints of a threesome and I for one regret nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned glanced out at the bay as they traveled north, watching as Harry walked the deck of the ship behind him. It was cold and dreary, mist had formed this morning and covered the waters with it.

"Have you been to Bear Island before?" Harry asked quietly, avoiding a few men who dipped their heads in deference to him. Harry wore a cloak of fur around his shoulders, a sword at his hip, and his wand tucked into a pocket that Ned couldn't see but he knew it was there.

"Aye. My father brought me and… Brandon there once or twice," Ned remarked, squinting to the north. He couldn't see very well through the mist but he knew the island wasn't far off. "Now… I must do the duty of a liege lord and pronounce judgement on one of our own."

Harry raised an eyebrow and met him at the railing, leaning over it slightly. "What was it you said before you left? Something about the blood of the first men or some such…"

Ned frowned even as the sun tried its best to come out from under the clouds.

"The blood of the First Men still flows in the veins of the Starks, and we hold to the belief that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die," Ned spoke, looking to Harry to see his reaction. His stomach roiled in his body even as he straightened his shoulders.

Harry's eyes narrowed even as he dipped his head in a nod. "I suppose that is… an honorable way to do it. I looked Voldemort… Tom… in his eyes right before our final spells."

Ned raised an eyebrow, dipping his head in a nod to the captain of the fishing boat that was bringing them to Bear Island. "That must have been quite the fight."

"It was. There was nothing human in them," Harry remarked quietly. "Even the ironborn we fought years ago had humanity in their eyes. But Tom… had nothing."

"I could not even imagine what you went through at his hands," Ned replied, frowning. "You have told me of his war but… It has always seemed to me very unlike what Westeros has suffered."

"His war meant life or death to everyone in my world," Harry said, shaking his head. "Not even Aegon the Conqueror meant to kill everyone. If you had been the one to confront King Aerys at the very end… What do you think you would have done?"

Ned blinked as Harry stretched out his hand and murmured something under his breath. A light, witchlight Harry called it, leapt up from the man's palm and shot forward into the mist and fog, lighting their way. It glowed magnificently and almost loudly in its vibrance.

"It… I do not know," Ned finally whispered, meeting Harry's green eyes. "As you say… Aerys would have needed to have either stepped down or…"

"We both know Aerys wouldn't have stepped down easily," Harry offered, shrugging and shaking his head. "I do wonder what drove Ser Jaime to do it though. What was the final straw?"

Ned shuddered and turned to face the north, where they could now see the island in front of them. "He is a Lannister."

"So he did it because he's a Lannister and that's what they do?" Harry stared at him and then shook his head. "No. I don't think that's why. I want to know more."

Ned sighed, pondering Harry's words from a few years ago. "You did imply that perhaps King Aerys raped his wife and ser Jaime… He was Aerys' only kingsguard knight in those two weeks between the Battle of the Trident and the Sack of King's Landing."

"Thinking back to before the rebellion… Did you see the king in person at all?"

"I saw him at Harrenhal. Everyone saw him during that week. He… did not look a king at all. I can hardly imagine… If King Aegon the First had looked like that, I do not know if Torrhen Stark would have bent the knee to him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Torrhen Stark was the last King in the North, right?"

"Aye, he was. Aerys was ungroomed and uncared for. His hair was muddied up by dirt. His nails were long and uncut. He…" Ned trailed off, grimacing at the reminder of it. "He looked mad."

"That was when ser Jaime was appointed to the kingsguard."

Ned dipped his head in a nod. "He was ten and five, the youngest knight ever to join."

A bit of ocean spray hit their ship particularly hard, rocking the dock more than a little. Ned leaned a bit into Harry's side, not enough to be very visible, but enough that Harry could steady him. Harry let out a noise of consideration under his breath, wondering what King's Landing looked like compared to Winterfell or Sunspear or White Harbor.

"You want to go to King's Landing?"

"Perhaps. Robert… is not my king and will never be my king. Not after what I saw of him 4 years ago. Westeros may be at peace right now but… I don't know if that will last."

"Harry… this way of thinking is… treason."

"We're harboring the son of Robert's enemy," Harry reminded him, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "We've already committed treason. I'm not planning on removing Robert from the throne. I don't think it's rather my place to remove him from the throne. That's… not what I had in mind anyway. I just want to know why Jaime did what he did."

Ned sighed and turned fully to look at Harry. "This is heavy talk."

"So is talking about whether Ser Jorah Mormont deserves to die," Harry retorted.

* * *

"Lord Stark."

Harry looked out over the wooden keep of House Mormont, taking in the smoke fire coming out of the firepit. There were two young girls playing in one corner of the keep, their bright blue eyes intent and fierce as they played with wooden swords.

Dacey Mormont stood in front of them, her long black hair tied back and her pale eyes glittered with interest. There was something… wild about her but Harry couldn't place it, seeing her standing tall before them with broad shoulders. He lightly reached out with his magic, blinking and drawing on his magic only to see a little power flowing through the woman in front of them.

"Lady Dacey," Ned remarked, frowning before nodding his head in greeting. "Where is your mother gone?"

"She is at the docks. My cousin fled," Dacey said, grimacing. She also had an axe at her waist, one that looked well used and he got the feeling that the Mormonts were used to raids from the ironborn. Perhaps the wildlings too. "He left in the middle of the night just a few hours ago with his wife, Lady Lynesse."

Harry watched as Ned frowned, his grey eyes narrowing.

"He even left Longclaw behind," Dacey added. "Good riddance to him. Mother's going to take over as Lady of Bear Island now."

"With you as her heir?" Ned asked.

"Aye. There is not a male heir otherwise," Dacey replied.

Ned dipped his head in a nod as they looked around at the small town and keep that served as seat of House Mormont. It was small and roughshod but their wooden keep smelled and looked like home, smoke coming up and out of the chimney.

"I would like to talk to Lady Maege then," Ned finally said. "If she has any concerns."

"She should be back soon. Our island is not too big," Dacey spoke, her lips twitching up into a small grin. She headed back over to corral what were probably her sisters, scolding one of them.

"There's something about Dacey," Harry whispered, lifting his shoulders in shrug as they watched the smallfolk pass by. A few of them stopped to blink at Ned, bowing a little to their liege lord. "Something…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. She feels like… a werewolf would, to me," Harry tried, his nose wrinkling in frustration. "But… that can't be. I haven't…"

Ned's lips twitched up into a grin as an older woman headed towards them from the docks. "Lady Maege Mormont has often been known to say the woman of Bear Island change into bears."

Harry blinked, his heart skipping a beat. "You speak as if you don't… believe that."

"It is a rumor long heard in the north."

"Rumor. So northerners like to gossip. That's good to know."

Ned let out a surprised laugh at Harry's words, his eyes sparking with amusement. "We do not gossip, Harry. You have lived with us for ten years. You are a northerner."

"Yeah, well. You're really alright with having Maege as head of Bear Island?"

"Aye, I am. I know Jeor and his sister well enough to know that she'll be a good liege lady," Ned said, frowning and then sighing. "Lady Maege."

"Lord Stark. You arrived too late to catch my nephew, I'm afraid," Maege Mormont remarked, crossing her arms. There was a spiked mace at her waist also, like her daughter, and Harry had the distinct feeling that she knew very well how to use it and not just on trees. "I don't know what got into that head of his."

"Did you see where he was going?"

"He must have fled to Essos," Maege replied, turning to look at Harry before she focused on Ned. "With that southern bride of his."

"Essos?" Harry echoed, his eyes narrowing. "Do you know where in Essos?"

Maege blinked at him and her eyes narrowed as well. "What of it?"

"Oh… nothing. It is nice to meet you, Lady Mormont," Harry said, shrugging. "Lord Stark told me of the rumors about the women of your house."

Maege grinned. "They're not rumors. I bed with a bear each time to have my daughters."

Harry stared at her and then turned to look at where Dacey was but couldn't see her anywhere. The two girls were also gone from the yard and Harry's lips twitched up into a matching grin.

"Lady Mormont, would you care to show me the rest of the village?" Ned questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two of them. "It has been a while since I have been to Bear Island and I would like to know of any concerns you may have about the defenses."

"Aye, of course. There are a few things I would like to talk to you about," Maege said, glancing to Harry. "There are rumors you can also shape change."

"Just rumors?" Harry echoed, grinning to match Lady Maege's teasing smile.

"There are also rumors that you are a god," Maege continued, raising an eyebrow.

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Uh… I haven't heard those rumors but I'm pretty sure I'm not a god."

"You are a wizard though. A sorcerer."

"Call it what you will but yes."

* * *

Harry looked out over the docks of Bear Island, digging his hands into his pockets to keep warm. Jorah Mormont had indeed fled the island with his wife from the south, Lynesse Hightower, from what the fishermen said. Fled and traveled to Essos. Essos… Where a certain last Targaryen sister and brother were living. Harry sighed and glanced back behind him to where the stables were.

Ned had borrowed a horse and taken off with Maege to the other side of the island, with two of the Stark guards that had come with them. He stared out across the water, east, and pondered the past and the future. Ser Jaime killing Aerys. Rhaegar and Lyanna having Jon. Tywin having Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon killed. Robert not saying a word against Gregor Clegane or Tywin for the murders of Rhaegar's family. The prophecy that he had asked Maester Luwin about three weeks ago. A Song of Ice and Fire. He idly wondered what was in the scroll that had made Prince Rhaegar become a knight. Perhaps it might have been something about the prophecy.

It all meant something that Harry wasn't sure he was going to like. Another prophecy… He wrinkled his nose and glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun stick out from underneath a cloud and then fall behind yet another one a minute later.

A quiet rumble drew him out of his thoughts as he blinked, turning around to look at the forest to the east. A small black bear loped through the woods not too far from the town, blue eyes lit up. Harry's lips twitched up into a smile as he thought about Maege's words and the rumors that she and her children were all shape changers.

* * *

Ned looked up at the heart tree, hearing Harry come up to stand next to him. They had arrived back in Winterfell a few days ago to Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Theon, Arya and Bran's delight, having come back earlier than they expected.

"Something on your mind?" Ned questioned, as he peered at Harry and then to the heart tree.

"Nothing much," Harry remarked quietly, shrugging and shuffling closer to Ned in the otherwise empty godswood.

Ned's lips twitched up into a small grin before he took a few steps over to the big white tree. He reached out to touch it, pressing his palm over the harsh bark.

He heard Harry's footsteps in the light dusting of snow in the wood and then Harry propped his chin on Ned's shoulder. Harry's chest was up against his back and Ned shivered at the added warmth of the other man.

"I'm pretty sure the rumors about Maege and her children are not rumors," Harry commented, pressing a light kiss to Ned's throat.

Ned smiled deeper, his heart jolting and turned around to face the man. Harry stood before him, his eyes narrowed and heat in them. "I do not know if the old gods would-"

"I'm pretty sure there have been a lot of Starks here in the godswood that have…" Harry trailed off, waving his hand and grinning a little. "What better place to have privacy in than a godswood."

Ned blinked and Harry took that moment to lean in, pressing his lips to his. Ned groaned at the touch, melting into the other man as Harry backed him up to the heart tree. He reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder even as Harry reached out a hand to touch his chest, slipping underneath his tunic.

His heart raced and he let out a strangled groan as Harry's warm fingers met his skin, tracing circles into his stomach and then trailing down. His cock hardened at the attention and Ned was glad of the tree behind him, his knees threatening to buckle. "_Harry."_

"I love seeing you get all red," Harry whispered, peeling down the fur and cloak at Ned's throat and pressing a kiss there. Ned groaned and shuddered at the touch of lips to his neck, and curled his fingers deeper into Harry's cloak. He traced smooth circles into Ned's skin, trailing his fingers down even further until he reached the man's cock.

Ned sucked in a tight breath, his eyes going wide with pleasure. Harry grinned and pushed Ned's fur cloak off his shoulders, licked up a drop of sweat that fell down Ned's skin. Ned bucked into his fingers as Harry stroked him and tried to thrust further into him but Harry pressed a hand to his chest, holding him still as he stroked and twisted and….

Ned cried out as his release came, his body trembling, and felt Harry's arms tighten around him, holding him up as he shuddered through with pleasure. Ned exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath and met Harry's eyes, fond as they were.

Harry looked at him with soft eyes, his wild hair having grown long enough to reach his shoulders. There was a single braid in his hair and Ned remembered watching Harry sit down in front of Sansa to let her try out a braid. He smiled at the memory and at the man as he caught his breath, reaching out to trace Harry's scar.

"My world changed the day I met you," Ned remarked quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow before his lips twitched up into a small grin. "It did, huh? For the better?"

"Aye. For the better."

"Mine did too," Harry replied, shrugging. "Buckbeak and I… were lost for a while before arriving here. You gave us a home, Ned. I will always love you for that."

Ned could feel his cheeks warming at the words, his heart pounding in his chest. "You speak of love very easily."

"That's because I do love you. Besides I don't think the heart trees will tell anyone and I think Catelyn already knows."

He cupped Harry's cheek, traced his thumb over Harry's cheekbone and then withdrew his fingers. "I do not speak of love as easily as you but I do. I love you and I love Cat. I didn't know such a thing was possible."

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips, brief and yet there was a hint of desperation in the touch before leaning his forehead against his. "People can love more than one person. There's not an unspoken rule against it."

Ned sighed and leaned into him.

"From what I have heard of Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya, they all loved each other," Harry remarked, his eyes narrowing. "Though maybe the love varied from time to time."

"You do talk of House Targaryen a lot."

"Dragons. They rode dragons," Harry retorted, poking him in the shoulder. "How epic is that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. Give me a minute with him?"

Ned dipped his head in a nod and gestured for Harry to step forward, watching as Robb, Jon, Theon, and Bran stared at the deserter of the Night's Watch. Harry took a step forward amongst the Stark guards and knelt before the younger man that had fled from the Night's Watch.

* * *

Will continued to shiver, trembling even as the guards of House Stark forced him down to his knees. His heart beat so quickly that he thought it would tear right out of his chest.

"White walkers…" Will whispered under his breath, squinting up into the late sun and the lightly falling snow. "I saw 'em."

There was a man that he didn't recognize with the Starks. He recognized Lord Eddard Stark and realized that the children with the man were his own but the man standing next to Lord Stark… He did not know.

The man took a step forward after speaking with the lord and Will watched as he walked up to kneel in front of him. Green eyes peered at him and almost he thought… through him. The scar on the man's forehead was faint and his heart beat quicker at the realization that this was… Harry Potter, the sorcerer that Lord Stark had let live in Winterfell. He had long hair, from what Will could see, that was tied back behind a shoulder. This was the man with the winged half horse. Will turned to look at the group of horses beyond the men and spotted the weird beast, a dappled grey creature with wings.

"What's your name, lad?"

"Will. Name's Will. I know I deserted. I know that but I saw a white walker! It killed Ser Royce and the others."

"White walkers?"

"Yes! I saw it and it looked right at me! I ran. I know I broke my oath."

Harry Potter stared at him, his green eyes narrowed before he swore under his breath. "Will… Might I look into your memories? I would like to see what you saw."

Will froze, shaking his head at the thought. "No! No, you're one of the shadowbinders of Essos."

Harry shook his head, frowning at Will's words. "No, I'm not and it won't hurt a bit. I would just like to see if you're telling the truth. The prophecy that Prince Rhaegar spoke of…"

Will blinked and looked up at the guards and at Lord Stark, seeing the heir to Winterfell, Robb, speaking quietly with Jon and the Greyjoy lad.

Warm fingers tilted his chin back to Harry, who met his eyes. "Will, don't think about where we are right now. I need to see what you saw."

Will stared at Harry, hearing the steel within the man's voice, and then nodded. Harry withdrew his fingers and continued to assess him."What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. I just need your permission."

"Aye, you have it. Do what you need, mi'lord."

"I'm no lord," Harry muttered, keeping his eyes level with him. "Just stay still and remember what you ran from."

Will nodded, feeling his heart continue to race. Sweat ran down his back at just the thought of it but he tried to do what the man said, thinking of the monster he saw and of the tales of the Long Night. Remembered watching as the Other struck Ser Royce with a sword made of ice, hearing Ser Royce's sword clatter into pieces.

"_No. _No more!"

"Okay. Alright. You're safe. Will, breathe. Open your eyes."

Will inhaled sharply, tried to catch his breath and met Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were tight and narrow, all the color drained from his face.

"Well…_Fuck._"

"I accept-"

"Shush. Let me think," Harry said, meeting his eyes for a moment before turning to look at Lord Stark. "Jorah fled to Essos. Will, do you fight well?"

Will blinked again. "Against white walkers? What does me deserting have to do with Ser Jorah fleeing?"

"Nothing at the moment. No. Just do you fight well? Can you reliably wield a sword?"

"Aye. And a bow. I fought off wildlings easy enough but white walkers? I'm scared."

"Alright. Hold on. This is going to get a little trippy."

"Trippy?"

Harry winked at him and then closed his eyes, tucked his hand into a pocket, and began to murmur words under his breath. The howling of the wind drew to a stop and the trees around them stopped moving instantly. The horses froze where they were and everyone else stopped where they were, frozen to the ground. Something within Harry's pocket was glowing and golden.

"What the fuck?" Will echoed, his eyes widening at the sight. "I don't mean to cause you an inconvenience, mi'lord."

"You're not an inconvenience." Harry slowly stood up, reaching out to Will and pulling him up. Will's legs shuddered beneath him and he was glad for the arms that held him up otherwise he suspected he would meet the ground again. The guards that were behind him didn't react and no one else did. The chains at his wrists jingled and Harry took one look at them before waving his hand over them.

Will's eyes widened even further as they broke apart, falling to the ground. "What… What is this?"

"You… you are going to Essos," Harry started, his eyes narrowing. Will watched him turn to look at Lord Stark's bastard son, his eyes deep in thought. "Things are moving and I do not like this one bit. You are going to Essos and becoming a guard to the two remaining Targaryens. That will take care of my desire to protect them, having you there. Become a sworn shield to the princess perhaps."

"I broke my oath here though. And the Targaryens? Why?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and then glanced down at the two cuffs on the ground and picked them both up. Will stared at the man, continued to stare at Harry even as he spoke two words. Power flowed through the clearing and the chains changed, expanding and growing until…

Will yelped, stumbling backwards as the chains flowed outward, changing until it looked like a body. A body that roughly looked like… himself.

"Lord Stark will execute this one," Harry whispered, taking in a sharp breath. He reached into another pocket and brought out a small bag of coins and handed it to him. Will hesitantly reached out and took it, surprise jolting through him at the lightness of it. "You will be on a ship to Essos. Here, this will cover a ship's passage and will be enough to garner you armor and a sword. Whatever you like, buy. And perhaps… A disguise."

Harry reached out to touch his forehead and Will froze, feeling as if an egg had been cracked on his head. Harry grinned a little and withdrew a mirror from a pocket, making Will wonder how big his pockets were, before he let Will look. His eyes widened at the sight of himself with light brown hair instead of blond.

"Do not speak of the white walker to anyone. Nor should you tell anyone that you were a ranger of the Night's Watch. If Princess Daenerys or Prince Viserys ask, say that you are a sell sword. And say… that you are from Westeros but you do not like to talk about your past."

"But… I am supposed be executed. I broke my oath."

"Will, do you really want to die? You're young and a capable fighter. You're not a coward."

Will shuddered. "I was."

"Surviving to tell the tale is not cowardness," Harry retorted, wrinkling his nose. "I survived my own ordeal when I was ten and four. You might very well have saved the north now."

Will stared at the man before hesitantly nodding. He swallowed at the thought of the white walker and then shook his head. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good man. It will be hard but it'll be saving your life," Harry whispered, handing the mirror to him. "Keep this with you so we can talk."

"Talk?"

"Consider it my equivalent of a raven."

Will stared down at the mirror then tucked it into a pocket.

"Don't steal a horse. Buy one," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I'll hold time here for an hour to let you escape. Exchange your clothes too. You look like a ranger of the Night's Watch right now. Change."

Will nodded and took a step away from the man, turning east.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Aye, mi'lord?"

"Protect them to the best of your ability," Harry said, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "Winter is coming. I think we'll need all the help we can get in the coming years."

* * *

Ned swung Ice cleanly and laid the tip in the ground, watched as the deserter's head rolled off his shoulders. He peered over to Harry and blinked, seeing the man looking north and not to the body of the deserter. Harry had gone pale definitely but… Ned knew him well enough by now. There was something on his mind, something that took a greater precedence than someone deserting the Night's Watch.

Robb, Jon, Theon and Bran had not looked away and Ned sighed, seeing something in Bran's eyes that had not been there before. His second youngest son was growing up.

He spoke to Rodrik and then mounted his horse, watching as Harry jumped up onto Buckbeak's back. The hippogriff let out a low groan before loping away and jumping into the air, his wings beating soundly.

"Harry?"

The other man peered down at Ned before shaking his head. "Let me think, Ned. I'll talk to you later."

Jon's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry fly up into the air. "It felt… slow."

"Jon?" Robb turned to look at Jon, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"I felt something in the clearing," Jon muttered, shaking his head. "Must have been nothing."

"What did you mean it felt slow?" Ned questioned, raising an eyebrow at his nephew.

"It almost… felt like Harry was using magic but I usually know when he does."

Ned blinked and watched as Harry flew off back towards Winterfell. What had he seen or talked to the deserter about? Whatever it had been had caused Harry to go quiet and pale. Harry had told him of his fears and thoughts on whatever the prophecy was that Rhaegar had told Lyanna of but… Ned had dismissed most of them usually. Perhaps… his heart stopped for a moment and he urged his horse onwards, hearing all of the guards follow.

Robb fell into line beside Jon, quietly talking with his cousin, and Theon rode on Robb's other side, talking of what he was going to do when they arrived back into town.

* * *

"Buckbeak, no. Down!"

Ned paled at the sound of Harry's voice and he hastened down the slight hill in front of him, drawing his sword. The sound of Buckbeak hissing echoed up from the creek down below and he could see the hippogriff rearing, reacting to something.

The stag that they had found on the road had unnerved him more than finding dead animals did, its guts spilling out from the animal. Theon had suggested a mountain lion but Ned knew differently. There were no mountain lions in the north aside from shadowcats beyond the Wall. There were shadowcats in the Vale but that was hundreds of miles away.

"Harry!"

"I'm alright! It's… Well, you should really see for yourselves."

Ned blinked and hurried, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword only to stop and stare at the sight in front of him.

Buckbeak had his wings out all the way, extended to great size. Harry was kneeling between the hippogriff and… another body, a monstrously huge dead wolf and pups. Ned sucked in a tight breath as he watched Harry put his palm on the dead wolf only for Harry to start whispering spells.

"Harry?"

"She's alive but just barely."

"She?"

"It's a direwolf," Theon whispered.

"Theon… is correct," Harry remarked quietly, running his fingers through the direwolf's fur and coming away bloody. "Ned, look at her throat."

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall," Robb murmured, his eyes wide as he looked at the pups. Jon walked over to stroke Buckbeak's neck, guiding the creature away from the pups and the huge wolf.

Ned met Harry's eyes, seeing the other man glow for a second, before peering down at the animal that he had thought was dead. There was a whole set of antlers torn into the beast's throat, probably the wound that brought her this close to death. He could just faintly hear the animal breathing, slow and shallow and pained.

The pups were crawling around her belly, trying to get at her to drink. Bran ventured closer and reached out a hand towards one of them, letting it sniff his fingers.

"Harry…" Ned trailed off, sighing. "It's best to let me put the poor beast out of her misery."

"She's tough," Harry argued, breathing in and then out before stroking the direwolf's neck, muttering words under his breath. Power filled the clearing and the water in the creek raced ahead, speeding towards its destination faster than before. "Like the North will have to be in the next few years."

"Harry…"

"Just let me do this, Ned. Take my mind off of what happened."

Ned sighed and nodded. Harry's lips twitched up into a tight grin before closing his eyes.

"Does this mean… What do we do with the pups?" Theon questioned, drawing Ned's attention away.

"She has no milk," Harry spoke, his attention still fully on the female direwolf. "Ned, you lot are of House Stark. I think their coming was not a coincidence."  
Ned closed his eyes briefly before reopening them, hoping that Cat wouldn't argue with him on this. "You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Bran grinned and scooped one of them up while Robb gathered up two of them and Theon gathered up the other two, for Arya and Sansa. The pups whined and whimpered but didn't seem to want to claw or bite their rescuers. Ned turned to look at Harry and then sheathed his sword, pondering Harry's words.

"Jon, bring Buckbeak over here," Harry murmured, whispering another few words. Ned watched as the blood coating the she-wolf's fur vanished and realized that the wound in the animal's neck had vanished. The direwolf was still breathing shallowly though, still mostly unconscious. "She's exhausted and needs to sleep. And she's too heavy for me to carry."

Jon hesitated only briefly before guiding Buckbeak over to Harry's side. Buckbeak trembled visibly, shaking his wings out, and Jon muttered to the hippogriff, stroking his neck. "Easy, boy."

"What about you?" Bran asked, looking up at Jon.

"I'm not a Stark," Jon remarked solemnly and Ned sighed deeply, turning to go back up to their horses.

* * *

Harry met Ned's eyes before slowly waving his wand over the female direwolf, levitating her up onto Buckbeak's back. The wolf had lost a lot of blood and Harry had just barely managed to mend her injuries.

"Another stray," Jon said, sighing as he watched Robb and Theon walk up the hill with their pups.

Harry sighed as he peered into Jon's eyes, remembering Lyanna's body and his first meeting with Ned. "You are a Stark, Jon. Besides, if you look behind that rock, there will be a pup for you too."

Jon blinked.

"I consider you a stray too," Harry remarked, shrugging as Jon turned around and peered behind the rock. Even if you have Ned, Cat, Robb, Theon and Arya."

Jon came back bearing a completely white pup with red eyes and Harry grinned.

* * *

Harry sat back against the wall of the stall, hearing Buckbeak and Epona in the stall next to him shuffle around. Epona was now ten years old and had been ridden by Arya last month, though Harry had talked the girl out of flying. Catelyn had also forbidden flying at least for the first time. Arya had pouted about it and then had gone to Harry to ask.

He snorted at the memory and heard a snuffling from the female direwolf in front of him. It had been a few days since he had helped Will escape, since they had found the direwolf and her pups. And a few days since they had received word that the king would be coming to Winterfell.

The King and his court. Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister and nearly half the court would be arriving to the castle within a month. And with that, the news had come that Jon Arryn was dead.

The direwolf in front of him took a deeper snuffling breath again, opening her green eyes. She was a light brown, tinged with black, without the blood and dirt from her injuries and she was beautiful. About the size of a small pony and perhaps slightly bigger.

Robb had already named his wolf Grey Wind while Arya had named her pup Nymeria. Rickon had named his Shaggydog and Sansa had named hers Lady. Bran had yet to name his wolf and Jon had named his Ghost, for both his color and the fact that the pup made no sound. The pups had not come back to their mother yet but she had been asleep all this time, recovering from being mauled by a stag.

The wolf raised her head and yipped quietly, questioning, her voice deep.

Harry reached out to let her sniff his hand, cautious of her long, sharp teeth. Her eyes flashed brightly and delicately sniffed his fingers, giving them a lick, before withdrawing.

"I can take you back to the Wall," Harry offered, unsure if the direwolf would understand him but willing enough to try. "Or perhaps we can be a team."

The she-wolf stared up at him and then stretched, standing up to her full height. She could easily see over the walls of the stall and the horses all around them whinnied in fright at the smell of predator.

She growled low in her throat before taking a step towards him. Harry stayed right where he was, breathing steadily, as he watched her slowly pad over to him and stop, leaving no space between them. She looked at him and then pressed her nose to his stomach and he reached out to stroke her fur, not having to lean down at all.

"Rowena. I'll call you Rowena," Harry whispered, his heart beating so fast.

* * *

Jaime Lannister stood next to his king and stared out at the line of Starks in front of them, from Lord Eddard Stark to the youngest, and all their retainers. The man he had seen across the battlefield at Pyke was there too, a huge direwolf at his side. The Stark children all had pups at their side too, though much smaller.

Potter stared at him with narrowed eyes, idly looking him over before turning to watch the king. Jaime raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

* * *

"What did the letter say?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall by the corner table in Ned's room. His direwolf was curled up in the corner of the room, asleep on a nest of blankets.

Cat hesitated before replying, speaking of Lysa's words. Ned met her eyes too, his bare chest only a little distracting. Maester Luwin stood in the room too, looking between the three of them curiously. He stayed well away from the direwolf in the room, occasionally straying to watch it.

"Is Lysa accusing the Lannisters of killing Lord Arryn?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Did she say that outright?"

"No. I think… I have not spoken or seen her in many years," Catelyn answered, pondering her sister's words. "She implied they did."

"You might be the king's only friend in the capital," Luwin offered, wrinkling his nose. "If you were to accept his offer."

"Be Hand?"

"You know your friend the most."

Ned sighed and sat down on the bed again.

"Ned, I don't think this is a good idea," Harry finally remarked, meeting his eyes. "You saw Rowena's injuries. The stag almost killed her."

"What does a direwolf and a stag have to do with this?" Catelyn asked, looking between them.

"Well… as I said at the time… things are progressing towards something. Magic is coming back. Direwolves are south of the wall again. The stag is the sigil of House Baratheon and the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark. Jon Arryn is dead. A deserter from the Night's Watch spoke of White Walkers."

"And Winter is Coming," Harry added. "The north will need to prepare and ready its harvests."

Ned dipped his head in a nod, thinking about Harry's words. "Robert is a good friend. He needs help. I would be his only friend in court."

"If you feel this strongly about the man then I will go," Harry urged, sighing and then looking over to Rowena. "Though I would need to leave her here."

"You do not care for Robert."

Harry shrugged. "His death would mean Joffrey ascends to the throne and no. Just no."

"I already agreed to a betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "At least Sansa is too young. She can't wed the boy. Joffrey reminds me too much of Dudley before the war and that is not a good comparison to make."

"Sansa would be queen," Catelyn said, looking to Harry.

"Sansa would become like Queen Rhaella in time, I believe," Harry retorted. "Again, not a good comparison to make."

Catelyn shivered at his words, her face losing color at the implication.

Ned closed his eyes and then looked at Harry before turning to look at Harry's direwolf. Rowena looked much better than she had when they had found her, cleaner, healthier and slightly bigger too. He remembered pulling out the antlers from her body and then sighed.

"If not me then who would become Robert's Hand?"

"I wouldn't. Perhaps he can choose his actual brother," Harry offered, shaking his head. "At this point, I don't really care."

* * *

"Robert… no. I cannot be your Hand."

Robert stared at him in bewilderment, his eyes narrowing. "You are refusing your king?"

"Aye. The north needs to prepare for winter and will need me."

"Ned! I need you!"

"The north will need me, your Grace. Let me be your Warden of the North."

Robert continued to stare at him.

"I would suggest Stannis," Harry commented, from where he was beside Ned. Rowena growled low in her throat as the king took a step towards Harry, the direwolf stepping between the king and her person.

"You!"

"What."

Robert spluttered and then turned around, shouting for his court to pack up.

* * *

Six months later proved true to Harry and Ned's thoughts. Robert Baratheon died. Stannis Baratheon fled the capital after having publicly accused the Queen of incest, of Robert's children not being trueborn sons.

Joffrey ascended to the throne as King Joffrey Baratheon, the First of His Name, and immediately sent word to Winterfell to request Sansa's presence.

Stannis Baratheon was crowned King Stannis Baratheon, the King of Dragonstone. Renly Baratheon crowned himself and wed Margaery Tyrell, gaining the whole of the Reach behind him. And the North, the riverlands, Dorne and the Vale stayed quiet.

* * *

Harry woke up, jolted straight up in bed and panted through the remnants of his dream, waking up the other two occupants. Ned blinked awake next to him and Catelyn sleepily opened her eyes, peering blearily up at her men. Harry had stayed up a long time but Ned had finally managed to coax him to bed. Bran was now healthy after his fall several months ago, running about joyfully on his uninjured legs.

The assassin that had been sent a few months ago had been surprised, that much Catelyn had been able to see. Ever since Robert had died, Ned had thought about fighting for Stannis and had summoned most of the northern lords to Winterfell. A council would take place within a week to decide who they would support.

"Harry?"

He sucked in a tight breath and Ned reached out to place his hand on his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

"The war?"

"No. Not quite. Just a moment. Let me…" Harry trailed off, getting up off the bed and picking up the mirror that Ned had seen him using within the last few months. "Will?"

A man's voice echoed from the mirror and Ned blinked. Ned couldn't quite hear most of the conversation but after a few minutes Harry flipped the mirror upside down again and turned to look at him and Cat.

His eyes were wide and… excited. Rowena was now fully awake, her ears perked, and staring up at Harry.

"Harry?"

"Ned, Cat… how do you feel about dragons?"

* * *

AN: Alright, that's the end of this story! I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
